Crimson Wings~ A Tale of Suzaku
by Dragonfire Gal
Summary: Suzaku is temporarily stuck in Hotohori's body. Learning how to live like a mortal won't be easy. When a new threat arises, he's forced to venture out with help from Chichiri.As the story progresses, he slowly begins to realize how precious human life is.
1. First Encounter

Hello! This is my second FY fic! Yes, I know I'm currently working on another one but I'm capable of working on two stories at once. This is probably the first Suzaku story ever. I love unique fics! You might notice that by now because of my Chiriko fic and now this one. I like to write about things that no one else or very few has ever done. It makes me more interested in what I'm writing and hopefully gives you more interesting things to read. Review and tell me if you think so.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY or any of it's bishounen. -__- It downright sucks!  
  
Chapter One: First Encounter  
  
As I walked back to the palace, I tried to come up with a good story in case anyone would ask me where I had been. It felt strange walking around like this; I wasn't used to seeing everything from this perspective. It was like being in a new world when in reality, I have been here before. I have watched this place longer than any man can imagine.  
  
I was getting closer to the palace and I could feel my guilty conscious wearing down on me for taking a victim; but I knew that I had no choice. It wouldn't be for long, it was only for a few days-just for a few days I would stay here. After that I would be gone and no one would ever notice that I was even here.  
  
It was when I started to notice how beautiful everything looked under the moonlight. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before-looking up at the moon and the stars like this. I almost wished I could stay like this forever.  
  
I quickly shook the notion out of my head and went back to returning to the palace. I decided to go through a side entrance where there would most likely be just a few guards around. To my relief, the palace halls were empty when I went inside; there was not a soul in sight. I assumed that everyone must be asleep already.  
  
Glad to make a quick escape into the---er...my chambers, I started my way quietly down the halls to my room. Slowly, step by step, I made my way past many bedrooms without waking anybody up. But just when I was getting close--  
  
"Hotohori-sama!"  
  
Letting out a yelp of surprise, I turned around to see who it was. It was a young man with blue-green hair, I could feel his chi and recognized him as one of the seishi.  
  
"Y-yes?" I asked him.  
  
"Do you know where Miaka is?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"No, I don't," was my honest reply. He was looking for the priestess but now that my form had changed, I lost my connection with her. "Is she not in her bedroom?"  
  
"No, she isn't. She probably wandered off again. When you see her, tell her I need to talk to her um...about the 'you know what'."  
  
"I will," I said, without a clue of what he was talking about. I started to get a little nervous, why was he looking at me like that? Did he suspect anything?  
  
"Really? Uh, thank you!" Bowing his head, he said. "Good night, and good luck with the meeting tomorrow."  
  
I stiffly bowed back to him, forgetting about the hat on my head and I had to catch it before it fell on the floor. This was something I definitely had to get used to. "Yes, thank you...er, good night to you too."  
  
He looked at me strangely for a second, but he nodded his head and quickly turned away trying to hide it. As he walked away, I could hear him softly mutter to himself, "He's under stress, Tamahome...it's just the stress."  
  
When he was gone, I rushed to my room and let out a sigh of relief once I was inside. I got out of that one without getting caught but he did notice how strange I acted.  
  
What's wrong with me? I thought to myself. I'm usually very articulate.  
  
It didn't take long for me to realize that I was not used to having to talk so much. I was one of few words and I didn't have to talk much to anyone. I only said what I had to say and that was it--I was done speaking.  
  
I stared at the elegant bed against the back wall. My first night of sleep, and I had no idea what to do. After figuring out I had to take off a few things like my hat and shoes, and then blowing the candle out, I lay on the bed and stared at the canopy.  
  
How was I going to get past the next few days without getting caught? I had to learn the ways of mortals quick or someone would soon find out that I was not really the emperor but an imposter.  
  
I am Suzaku, a god not an emperor. But I would have to learn how to be an emperor; I would learn how to be a mortal.  
  
"These next few days are going to be more like a few centuries," I muttered.  
  
*********  
  
Well, that's it for now. I small introduction of the story. I hope you like this fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Later! 


	2. Mystery from the Past

Hiya! After getting all those reviews for Chapter one, I had to write chapter two right away. I hope you enjoy it. This fic goes by the canon when it comes to setting--it's not a bigtime AU (Alternative Universe) fic. But the plot and a few other things are original. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Two: A Mystery of the Past  
  
I woke up the next morning to the muffled sound of pots and pans in the kitchen. It was rather strange how I acted right then; my first morning as a mortal, and I didn't want to get up from the bed. I rolled over on my side and pulling the blanket up to my chin, I closed my eyes to sleep some more.  
  
**Author's Note: Imagine...Hotohori in bed....mmmmm^^ *drools* snaps out of it Whoops...sorry! ^_______^  
  
I ignored the soft footsteps entering the room.  
  
"Hotohori-sama." said a voice.  
  
"Mmmmmm..." was my reply.  
  
"Hotohori-sama, it's time to get up."   
  
I rolled over on my other side and covered my head with the pillow. For me it isn't.  
  
I felt a hand shake my shoulder gently. Turning my head a bit, I slightly opened one eye just to see who it was trying to spoil everything. My eye adjusted and I was staring at someone with fluffy purple hair and big hazel eyes. It was another one of my seishi, Nuriko.  
  
"C'mon, let's rise and shine," he said. He went to the window and opened the curtains wide open, letting all the sunlight in. "Your meeting with the shogun general is an hour from now. You have to start getting ready!"  
  
"I don'...wanto..." My words slurred together.  
  
  
-------------------This piece is in the third person, and isn't from Suzaku's point of view. Sorry bout that ---------------  
  
Chiriko poked his head into the bedroom. "Is he up yet?"  
  
"No." Nuriko sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he's never been so lazy. It looks like I'll have to get him up myself."  
  
Suddenly, I felt like I was being lifted up and carried; it felt almost like I was floating in air. I must have been dreaming that I was flying or something.  
  
Nuriko carried the sleeping man to the washroom. Tamahome was there watching.  
  
"What's wrong with him?  
  
"He overslept," Nuriko replied. "He couldn't have picked a worse morning, the meeting is less than an hour from now."  
  
Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Oh, Suzaku," he muttered.  
  
-------------------------Back to Suzaku's point of view-----------------  
  
"Wha--? What?" My eyes snapped open. I thought I heard my name.  
  
"Ah, he's awake." Nuriko grinned triumphantly. "Hurry and wash up; I'll get you something nice to wear."  
  
"You'll want to look good in front of your visitor," said Tamahome. "I heard there will be an extra person coming along," Then winking at me with a mischievous grin and lowering his voice. "...the general's youngest daughter."  
  
He and Nuriko left me alone with a washcloth and a bar of something that smelled like flowers. I stared at the bowl of water in front of me, a little confused on what I to do next. I stared at the two retreating figures, then back at the bowl of water. This was going to be a long day.  
  
************  
  
It was reported that a young woman was making her way to the palace gates--the shogun's daughter. Now I had the chance to use the little time I had left to figure out what I was going to say and do without letting my secret out. I waited in the parlor along with the priestess, Miaka, and Nuriko. I was deep in thought trying not to show how nervous I was, when a loud cheery voice erupted in the room.  
  
"Hiya!" Chichiri greeted.  
  
"Gaaaaaaaahhh!!!" I must have jumped a mile. I wasn't ready for a blue-haired man to pop out of nowhere like that.  
  
"Hotohori, it's only Chichiri," said Miaka trying to stifle her giggles. "He always does that."  
  
I stared at the man and recalled seeing him before when the priestess summoned me once; he was another one of the seishi. I noticed the strange look from Nuriko, I had to act normal. "Ummm...oh yes! Right he does!" I laughed weakly out of nervosness. So much for acting normal.  
  
The monk was smiling cheerfully when he first came, but when his eyes meet mine the smile disappeared and he stared at me.  
  
"What's wrong Chichiri?" Mitsukake asked him.  
  
Chichiri didn't answer, his narrow eyes still boring into me. I had to look out the window, feeling very nervous; I don't know how, but I had a feeling that he knew my secret. Somehow he could see straight through my disguise.  
  
Nuriko had to break the uncomfortable silence. "Chichiri, why don't you sit down?"  
  
Without completely tearing his gaze off of me, the monk moved to the coach and sat down. If he did know who I was, for some reason he was keeping it quiet.  
  
A servant walked in just at the right moment, saving me from the tense moment. He bowed respectfully and to me he said, "Your excellency, General Hsu's eldest daughter Meila, has arrived."  
  
Nuriko's face turned red, he looked angry about something. "No one told me SHE was coming!"  
**********  
  
I waited at the entrance pacing back and forth, coming up with what I was to say; when the escorts walked in with a young woman. The moment I laid eyes on her, I could feel my heart beating wildly. She was so beautiful! Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves of chestnut brown; and her eyes--they were the most wonderful shade of green.   
  
I bowed my head, this time remembering my hat. "Welcome young lady, I trust you're tired from your long journey."  
  
The young woman giggled. Did I do something wrong?  
  
"Oh, Hotohori-sama! Stop acting so silly! You know me."  
  
I blinked in confusion. Of course, I had no idea who she was.  
  
"I'm you're fiancee." she announced.  
  
I thought I heard a low growl come from Nuriko, but I didn't have time to concern myself with that; I had to come up something to say next.  
  
"Of course you are!" I said grinning ear to ear. I wondered if the smile looked as stupid as I thought it did. "I was just joking. So..um--how's your mother doing?" I don't know why I asked such a dumb question, I was trying to sound causual; but I immediately realized my mistake when I saw her face.  
  
"My mother's been dead for ten years now."  
  
I could feel my face turning red. "Ummm...oh yes, I'm sorry about that. I guess that must've slipped my mind! You're looking lovely today." I gestured towards the room. "Why don't we sit down and wait for your father to arrive?"  
  
It didn't take long for the general to show up and when he did, we all went to the dining room to eat breakfast.  
  
As we sat down at the dining table to eat, I saw Meila smile at me. It helped me feel better; I was getting more confident now, and I was actually starting to get the hang of being an emperor. But my confidence shattered, when the servants brought in our meal. They brought out big platters piled high with food, and when they gave me two sticks, I started to panic. How was I supposed to eat with these?  
  
It was then that something terrible dawned on me, something that would definitely give out my secret--  
  
I didn't know how to eat.  
  
Meila turned to the shogun. "Father, perhaps you should show it to Hotohori-sama now."   
  
The shogun was a tall burly man with a long pointed beard; he didn't show any signs that he heard his daughter. Instead, his eyes were focused on the large cuisine on the table. "Wo ho!" he cried. "What a feast your cooks have prepared! I can't wait to dig in!"  
  
Nuriko looked disgusted. "Better eat quick," he whispered to Chiriko and Tasuki next to him. "Once he's done there won't be anything left but the table."  
  
I turned to General Hsu, who had already started shoveling food into his mouth. "General Hsu, what is it that you have to show me?"  
  
The general looked up from his bowl, pieces of food haning on his confused face. Then, as if finally remembering what it was, he quickly pulled out a bag. "Don't you remember, sire? I sent you a letter weeks ago stating that I had something to give you."  
  
He opened the bag and pulled out something that was shaped like a cylinder. It was small and could fit in your hand like a scroll; it appeared to be made of wood and was decorated with brass, copper, and other materials. Carved on it were symbols that may have been a type of hyrogliphic writing; they looked strangely familiar to me. The shogun handed the object to me and as I held it in my hand, I studied the writing but for some reason I couldn't read it. Being in this body was limiting my powers and I could no longer read different languages.  
  
Everyone leaned in closer to see it better, and General Hsu cleared his throat to speak. "One of my men found this while we were traveling back from a battle in Kutou. It has the symbol of Suzaku on it but it was found in the Kutou soi. What it is and how it got there is a mystery. We can't figure out what the strange writing means."  
  
I ran my finger on the emblem of a phoenix on the surface. I knew that it was from Konan-I could feel it. I could also tell that it was very old and probably dated back to when the countries were first established. I felt like there was something inside it, and turned the cylinder over in my hands to find a way to open it. I found a small crack on one end that looked like the place where to open it.  
  
"We believe that's where you open the thing," said the shogun. "But none of us could open it."  
  
"Maybe you should try," Meila suggested to me.  
  
I pulled on it but like the shogun said, it wouldn't open. I gave it a sharp tug but still it wouldn't budge.  
  
Chiriko was very excited about this artifact. "May I see it Hotohori-sama?"  
  
"Sure." I handed it to him and the little boy began to study it. He came to the crack at the end and pulled on it softly-the lid came right off. All of us stared in shock. After I had struggled trying to get the top off, Chiriko did it without barely any effort.  
  
The general rubbed his eyes in disbelief. "My! That's quite an arm you got there young man!"  
  
Meila sighed. "Father, I don't think it had anything to do with that."  
  
Chiriko pulled out a scroll and a small tablet from the cylinder. We watched him silently as he stared at them for a moment, studying the writing on the scroll and then at the tablet. Suddenly his eyes widened with excitement.   
  
"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "This tablet is a decoder--with this we'll be able to figure out what the writing on this scroll and the cylinder say. Actually, I think this cylinder is supposed to be some sort of protection for this scroll; it must be something very important. Hotohori-sama, may I please ask your permission for me to decode it?"  
  
The room was silent, everyone waiting for me to say something. My mind raced, I was appalled. How did he open it and not me? I figured that that mystery would be solved after the writing was decoded. "Of course, Chiriko. You may."  
  
The little boy got up from his chair and bowed to me and then to the rest at the table. "Thank you, Hotohori-sama. I will do my best to decode it. If you would all please excuse me, I'd like to start right away."  
  
I nodded and smiled at him. "Go ahead." And the boy left the room hurriedly to start.  
  
I watched him leave with the decoder and all, my mind racing. I had a strange feeling about that scroll he had; something wasn't right. "Excuse me..." I got up from my chair and left the room, leaving everyone staring after me.  
  
*************  
  
In the emperor's bedroom, I stared out the window, deep in thought. What did it all mean? The letteror me, I had to be ready for it. Since I was in a mortal's body my powers were very limited and if I were to defend myself, it would be difficult.  
  
A sharp knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.  
  
I stood up from the chair I was in. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Chichiri walked in, no longer wearing his mask. By the look on his face I could tell that he wasn't here just to see if I was alright. I took a silent deep breath and told myself to stay calm; if he knew who I was, this would be where I got caught.  
  
"Chichiri," I said as calmly as I could. "I-is something wrong?"  
  
Chichiri's stern expression did not change. "You can stop acting in front of me no da. I know that you're not really Hotohori."  
  
"How come you know? How come nobody else noticed anything?" I stared at him fixedly, as if I could find the answer in his eyes.  
  
"You look like Hotohori but your behavior and personality aren't the same no da. When I first met you in the room, I could feel Hotohori's chi coming from you; but I also felt a strange aura, and it wasn't Hotohori no da. That's what gave it away. I guess it was my magic powers, explaining why no one else suspects anything."  
  
I looked at the monk waiting for him to ask me that burning question; the one that I knew was just on the tip of his tongue. I knew that it was coming, and I would have to answer it. He opened his mouth to speak. Here it is. I thought.  
  
"Who are you really?" he asked me.  
  
I was a little surprised to find that he didn't know who I was. I could come up with some false identity, but I figured that would be pointless. I opened my mouth but the words would not come out. How could I explain it? How could I tell him what had happened and why I did this?  
  
"Tell me!" he said this time with more emphasis. "Who are you?"  
  
Looking him straight in the eye, I figured I would get to the point. I would just tell him right here, right now who I was.   
  
"I am the one whom you and your miko serve. I am the red phoenix--the eternal protector of Konan country and all it's inhabitants. I am the one whom all of you worship as your gaurdian."  
  
I stepped in closer to him and lowered my voice so only he could hear.   
  
"I am...Suzaku."  
  
***********************  
  
To be continued...  
  
^^Later peeps! Don't forget to take a short minute to review. 


	3. A friend in need is a friend indeed

It's been awhile since I worked on this fic. That's because I had a case of writer's block but now that I have some (actually a lot) plans, I can go on with it. Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Chapter Three: A friend in need is a friend indeed  
  
For a few seconds after I revealed my secret, Chichiri didn't say a word. He just stared at me as if I were crazy; it was awhile before he opened his mouth and spoke.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, I'm telling you the truth. I really am Suzaku." I paused for a minute and saw the expression on his face. "You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
The corners of Chichiri's mouth were twitching as if he were struggling not to laugh. I watched him trying hard to figure out what it was that was so funny. It didn't take me long to realize what--me.  
  
"Foolish mortal. How dare you silently laugh at me, the gaurdian of your country!"  
  
This just made the monk burst out into laughter; I was not at all amused. When his chuckles began to subside, he grinned and said, "Tell me honestly this time--who are you?"  
  
"I'm Suzaku!" I repeated exasparatingly. "How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head and rubbed his temple as if he was starting to get a headache. Obviously, he still didn't believe me. "Do something, no da. Do anything to show me that you really are...who you say you are."  
  
I looked around the room pondering. What could I do? Now that my powers were limited, there was not a whole lot I could do to prove who I was. I couldn't even read minds!  
  
Just then, an idea popped in my head; there was one simple thing I could do to prove who I was. Closing my eyes, I concentrated my chi and the symbol on my forehead began to glow. When I opened my eyes, I saw the effect it had on the seishi--his eyes were about to bug out.  
  
"S-suzaku-sama!," he stammered. I could tell how overwhelmed he was by how his voice was shaking. I prepared myself for a heavy downpour of questions and apologies but all that slipped out of him was one shaky question.  
  
"W-why are you here?"  
  
The symbol disappeared and again I sat in the chair, trying to decide on where I show start explaining. At first I was upset that he had discovered my secret, but then I realized how lucky I was that it had not been Tasuki or Nuriko. They would have let my secret out in the blink of an eye. If I was to share this with anybody I would prefer it to be either Chichiri or Mitsukake. I took off the disgusting hat I had been wearing all this time, and .  
  
"It's a long story," I told him honestly. "I don't think I have time to explain it all to you. But I will tell you this...I didn't steal this body because I wanted to--it was the only way I could save myself. Don't worry about the emperor, he'll be fine once I get out of this body. I'm here because I had to come here...I have to get things done."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Without answering, I stood up from my chair and moved towards the window. I could feel Chichiri's wide eyes still watching me, he still in shock that I was in his prescence.  
  
"That I will not tell you. It's too dangerous for me to talk about it and besides, I have to leave right now. He could be listening to us at this moment."  
  
"He?" Chichiri looked around the room anxiously. "No one else is here, no da." He looked back and saw me staring blankly at the window. "What's wrong, no da?"  
  
"How do you open this thing?" I asked as I lightly touched the glass.  
  
With a puzzled expression, Chichiri opened the window but when he noticed that I was about to climb through the window he held me back. "Hold on! You're not going anywhere, Suzaku-sama. You don't know what's out there."  
  
I shrugged him off and swung my leg over the windowsill; then awkwardly I started to swing my other leg over but stopped. I was stuck. I tried to pull myself up from the window but the robes got in the way and my sash was caught onto something. I was too clumsy in my new body. All the elaborate clothing was really getting in the way and I was growing impatient with them. Maybe I should have changed first.   
  
Chichiri watched me as I sat there half of out of the room, half in the room. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm trying to get out of here," I said irritatedly. "What does it look like I'm doing?!"  
  
Before he could answer, the bedroom door opened and two people walked in. It was Nuriko and Meila. I silently cursed myself for not learning how to lock a door.  
  
"Hotohori-dear, what's wrong?" Meila asked, her face full of concern. "You haven't eaten a thing and you've been acting rather strange today. Is something bothering you?" My eyes faltered under her gaze.  
  
"Is it just me or are you trying to climb out the window?" Nuriko wondered.  
  
"I'm...er..." I was at a loss for words.  
  
"He's doing exercises, no da!" Chichiri proclaimed. "Now if you don't mind please let Hotohori-sama continue. He wants to try and see if he can make it to fifty no da. Later!" He rushed them out and closed the door behind them. Sighing with relief he crossed back to where I was still sitting uncomfortably in my awkward position. "That just proves my point," he told me. "You need my help or you'll be caught for sure, no da."  
  
I smiled showing him how much I appreciated his help. Once again I tried to move my leg up but still the sash was caught onto something--I'm not sure what. I was relieved when Chichiri freed the sash from where it was caught and took my hand, pulling me up.  
  
"You need to learn how to move around--to be a normal person--in other words you need help big time." He went to the closet and opened it revealing a long line of robes and tunics. He pulled out a few things and handed it to me. "Put these on. Where ever it is that you're going, I'm going with you no da. I'll help you out."  
  
"You sure have a lot of nerve speaking to a god that way." I wasn't sure if taking Chichiri along with me was such a good idea but I decided the at the moment, there was another important thing to worry about. I held the clothing awkwardly, clueless of what to do next. "Umm...how do you put this stuff on?"  
  
It took awhile for me to get dressed; my arms couldn't find their way to the sleeves and it was rather difficult to get my head through the neck hole, but with Chichiri's help I finally got the impossible task done. Soon I was looking at myself in the mirror, feeling a lot more comfortable now.  
  
"Thanks," I said a little embarassed. What did he think seeing the Konan deity acting like an idiot?  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Just then, I remembered the strange scroll that the general showed us and was now in Chiriko's possession. There was something oddly familiar about the thing, but I wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was a mistake to give it to Chiriko.  
  
"Ummm, Chichiri," I told him. "Maybe we should go and get the scroll back from Chiriko. I have a strange feeling that it's something important."  
  
"He can decode it for us," he said. "You won't be able to use it if you can't read it."  
  
That was true. So I dropped the subject.  
  
With his magic, Chichiri had his staff fly from where he had left it at the entrance, to his hand. He looked out the open window. "I think it's safe now no da," he said. "No one is outside and the others are still in the dining room--we should leave now no da. I'll write a short note so that they don't worry too much."  
  
After quickly writing the note, the monk looked out the window one more time before he performed something I wasn't expecting. In the blink of an eye, Chichiri morphed from his average size down to less then a meter tall. Floating in the air, the now chibi-monk floated out the window then turned back to me.  
  
"Just get on the windowsill, and then carefully step onto this treebranch by the window. Don't worry, it'll hold your weight."  
  
Gingerly, I placed my right foot onto the windowsill then lifted my other foot and did the same to it. Now I was standing stooped over unsure of what to do next. I stared at the treebranch, now remembering that invisible force called gravity, then looked at the chibi floating monk near me. That branch didn't look so strong to me.  
  
As if reading my mind, he smiled broadly and said cheerfully, "Don't worry, no da. If it breaks I'll catch you."  
  
Well that was very reassuring.  
  
I focused only on the branch and my foot--trying hard not to notice how high up I was from the ground--and stepped onto the branch. Suddenly, my knees buckled and I would have fell to the ground if Chichiri hadn't been quick and caught me. I sighed with relief, and started to calm down but then I heard a loud yelp from behind.  
  
"Quick--grab a branch! My back's gonna break in two!"  
  
Now alert, I grabbed the nearest branch and swung my legs around it so that I was hanging from it like some kind of animal. Chichiri, who was now rubbing his back, noticed my position and burst out laughing. If I wasn't in the current state that I was, I would have killed him right on the spot. "It's not funny!" I snapped.  
  
"Forgive me," he chortled. "It's just that you look so fu--fun--ny!" And he started laughing again.  
  
Growling with anger, I started to claw around the bark so that I could move my body around and sit on the top of the branch instead of hanging on it upside down. I grunted with exertion as I struggled with the monk watching me. It took a lot of time and a lot energy, but finally I was able to coordinate my legs and arms right and I could now be more comfortable sitting on the branch. I sat there for awhile to get my breath back.  
  
The floating chibi monk was grinning broadly. "That was a good job no da."  
  
"I'll...get...you," I panted. "As soon as...I'm off this tree." He rested for a moment. "Why didn't you help me?"  
  
"The best path to acquiring a new skill is through one's own experience," was his reply.  
  
"I know that you're not mentoring me," I said as I slowly started to climb down the tree. "I'm as old as the dirt you walk on, although that perhaps is not the best comparison. I don't need any philosophical answers or stuff like that--I'm a god, I know all and I'm pretty capable of almost anything!" I gasped as I slipped on the tree trunk. "*Almost* anything." I hinted.  
  
Chichiri helped me the rest of the way down and when I was finally on solid ground again and he was unchibified, I followed him to the outside of the stables. There was a stableman there working with a saddle but he didn't notice us watching.  
  
"We need to get this guy out of the way, no da."  
  
"I'll handle this," I said calmly. Now I could show him I wasn't that helpless. Pointing my finger towards the distance I projected a sound that would get the stableman's attention.  
  
"Who's there?" he questioned gruffly. And he walked away leaving the stable unattended.  
  
Chichiri nodded his head in admiration and with me silently gloatting in my state of triumph, we both slipped into the stable unnoticed.  
  
After quickly nabbing a horse that already had its riding gear (tack, from my memory is what I think it's called) on, Chichiri reached into his kesa and pulled out a cloak with a hood. "I almost forgot-good thing I carry around extra clothing sometimes for traveling. Put this on. Just slip that part on your head and cover yourself with the rest."  
  
Before reaching the gate, Chichiri cleverly disguised himself as one of the servants; when the guard saw us he asked him, "Where are you off to, miss?"  
  
"Orders from the emperor," Chichiri replied in a now feminine voice. "I am to send an urgent message to the governor of Suyan and drop him pointing to me who was sitting behind him off there."  
  
The guard seemed uninterested. "Move along, then."  
  
The moment we were out of the village, Chichiri dropped his woman disguise and I removed the cloak. I was able to look back and see the entire village with its small huts and buildings, then the large palace at the far end. I gazed at the whole beautiful scene in awe--this was the capital of Konan, this was part of the country I protected.  
  
I listened to the horse's hooves hitting the wood as we crossed a small bridge and the moment we were on the other side of the river, my companion spoke up.  
  
"So, where do we have to go? What sort of 'things' do have to take care of no da?"  
  
"I am looking for someone," I answered him. "It won't be easy to find her either, she could be anywhere."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Before answering, I looked around quickly scanning the trees and shrubs around us. There didn't appear to be anyone around so I felt that now would be the time to answer any questions. "She is one like me--a spiritual being. Her name is Nakasha and she too is somewhere around in a physical body but I can't feel her location because she's hiding her chi."  
  
"Why are you looking for her?  
  
"Because she's the only one who can save us. She is the only thing left that can help me back into my true form." My voice grew more grave. "She's all the hope we have left."  
  
Chichiri was confused. "You're going to have to start from the very beginning no da."  
  
"Do we have time for a long story?"  
  
"It's half an hour to the next village."  
  
"We got more than enough time. I think I'll start off with what happened to me and why I'm in Hotohori's body."  
  
"Please do, I want to know exactly what to tell Hotohori when he returns and finds his body covered with bruises and scars."  
  
Just then I remembered my previous deaththreat to Chichiri but again, I decided to put it off for later. I just cleared my throat, and acted as if I didn't hear his last comment. Somehow my mind wandered back to the ancient scroll that Chiriko was decoding. I wanted to ask Chichiri something before I started my story.  
  
"Do you think we should take the scroll with us and get someone else to decode?"  
  
"Out of all the people who can decode it for us, Chiriko's the only one we can really trust no da. If the scroll is that important, we should leave it with him." He grinned reassuringly. "Relax and stay calm. The scroll is safe at the palace."   
  
How very wrong he was.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Torin Ka

  
:::Hope you guys are enjoying the fic. The last bit was pretty humorous and there will be more funny scenes, but when an immortal is in a mortal's body crazy things are bound to happen. The story will move along more in this chapter. One of you said that I humiliated Suzaku too much. That might be true, but Fushigi Yuugi has a lot of crazy and funny moments. Plus, he's a god so the little things that come so easy for normal people are'nt that easy to him. When you do things for the first time don't you mess up? Sometimes you mess up so bad that you look like an idiot. We all do and it's the same for Suzaku-sama.^^  
  
Disclaimer (yet again) by Chichiri: Dfire doesn't own us no da! She's just a fan girl with no life no da.  
  
----(ahem!)...thank you Chichiri.  
  
  
Chapter Four: Torin Ka  
  
  
  
  
  
The small dirt road we were traveling on, ran through lush green fields of the countryside. Our horse moved along in a smooth canter and we were well on our way to the nearest village where my search would finally begin. As the horse's hooves beat the ground, I explained everything to Chichiri.  
  
"I am looking for someone called Nakasha. If I find her then everything will return to normal and I can go back to my true immortal form."  
  
"Nakasha," Chichiri repeated. "That name sounds vaguely familiar no da. Who is she?"  
  
"She's the spirit guardian of Tsinan county here in Konan. For thousands of years she protected the people of Tsinan and watched over the land, but all of that changed yesterday. It happened very suddenly but someone attacked the immortal realm. They meant to capture all four gods and Nakasha but she and I managed to escape. The quickest way out for me was to enter a human body and the easiest one to take was the ruler of Konan himself."  
  
I paused for a moment to see if Chichiri had anything to say. He was silent, so I went on. "And now, here I am," I added. "About the same time I took Hotohori, Nakasha disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared? What happened to her?"  
  
"Nakasha had to transport herself into a physical form too or she would have been taken. Now she is somewhere in Konan country walking around in disguise, hiding from the one who is responsible for all of this." I paused and my face darkened. "Tyo. I know it was him-we trapped him in a special place just for him to make sure he wouldn't escape, but he always swore that he would. He is a dark spirit and Nakasha's twin, but they have nothing in common. He is the exact opposite of her; Nakasha is a peaceful spirit while Tyo is cruel and violent. Nakasha protects while Tyo only destroys."  
  
"So where is Tyo now, no da?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly but I do know that he's here somewhere in the mortal realm, disguised as well. I won't be able to detect his chi at all until some of my powers return. But that won't matter much--as long as I find Nakasha. I should be able to detect her chi once she's within a certain range. Since the twin spirits are linked, when we find her we'll find Tyo. And when we do find him, it'll be up to Nakasha to destroy him."  
  
"How come only Nakasha can destroy Tyo? I mean--you're a god, no da why can't you beat him?"  
  
"Because my powers are very limited in this body, and a lot of it was drained when Tyo attacked me. With time, some of it will be restored but as long as I'm in a mortal's body, it won't ever come close enough to challenge him with. The other gods are trapped in a vortex Tyo himself created, so that leaves only Nakasha to face the dark spirit. I know that she can defeat him, Nakasha is much stronger."  
  
Chichiri was silent for a moment, allowing all my words to sink in. It was clear that he was nervous about the whole chaos but he was trying hard not to show it. Still, I could see his hands fondling with the reins. "When Tyo is gone," he said with a steady voice. "Will you be able to go back to your original form and then Hotohori will come back?"  
  
"Yes. Then Tyo will be destroyed, the other gods will reappear, and it'll be safe for me to leave this body."  
  
We were now at a cross in the road and Chichiri turned the horse to the right, where the road dipped into a valley and a small village lay established. He told the horse to stop right where the road dipped so that we could have a good view of the town. "This is Torin Ka, it's just on the outskirts of Tsinan no da. I think it would be a good idea to start looking here no da."  
  
We entered the town which was rather bustling for such a small place. Chichiri helped me down off the horse and once my feet were on the ground, my eyes wandered around. Everywhere you looked there were people busy; they were either working in their gardens, shopping, or selling things in the market. Way out in the rice fields, I could see farmers tending the plants. My gaze then fell on two young women whispering to eachother. They were making quick looks at me as if hoping I wouldn't notice. I glanced worriedly at Chichiri. "Would anybody here think that I'm the emperor?"  
  
"I don't think so no da. This is a very small village and I doubt they've seen so much as a sketch of Hotohori-sama. To them, you're just a stranger." He peered over my shoulder at the two women. "Are they bothering you or something?"  
  
"No--it's just that...I think they're talking about me." Just then, one of the women giggled when she looked my way and noticed that I was watching them. I could feel my face burning red hot.  
  
"I think they just like you no da."  
  
"They what?!"  
  
Chichiri abruptly turned away, as if suddenly wanting to drop the subject. "Never mind--let's just begin our search no da!"  
  
"All we have to do is find Nakasha and get her back to Tsinan. Remember what I said, don't make it obvious to people of what we're doing. I'm sure that Tyo is in disguise like Nakasha and I, so there's no telling where he is or who he might be. We could just bump into him and not even know it."  
  
We had barely started to look around the place when my stomach made a loud gurgling noise. I looked at Chichiri for help. "It's been doing that for halfway through the ride. How come my stomach keeps doing that?"  
  
Chichiri chuckled. "When your stomach rumbles like that, it means your hungry."  
  
My eyebrows crinkled in confusement. "I'm what?"  
  
Chichiri beamed. "You must be dying of starvation, you haven't eaten anything at all no da. C'mon and let's go get something to eat." He rushed me through the streets and led me to a fairly large building that had deep aromas emitting from it. Just smelling them made my stomach growl even more.  
  
"What is this place?" I asked.  
  
"This is where people eat no da," he replied. "Go on inside--I need to put the horse somewhere no da. Just wait for me in there."  
  
I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to go anywhere alone; but the monk disappeared around the corner and I was left on my own.  
  
Quit acting like a child, Suzaku I said to myself. You don't constantly need a mortal's help for things like walking into buildings. After all, you are the guardian of this county. And with that, I walked inside not sure with what I was about to encounter.   
  
Inside, was bustling with activity. People were moving around from one side of the room to the tables carrying plates and bowls, giving it to people who were seated. Those who were sitting in chairs or stools were stuffing the things off the plates and into their mouths. I glanced at every single one of them, remembering that any one could be Tyo. I recalled what Chichiri had told me, so when I reached the back of the place I sat down in a stool by a counter to wait for him. As I looked around the room, I spotted someone by a window looking down at their cup of tea. I couldn't see the person's face because they had a hood pulled over their head covering their face; but I knew that he/she was watching me.  
  
I tried to use my powers to search for a powerful chi but failed to do so. My powers were still too weak.  
  
"Affernoon sir!" bellowed a loud voice from behind.  
  
I turned around to see a huge man behind the counter cleaning a glass with a rag. He wore a broad toothy smile on his bushy beared face and asked in a roaring voice, "Wuddya like?"  
  
I looked at the man blankly. I didn't understand a word he had said. "Huh?"  
  
Much to my relief, Chichiri had returned just then and sat in the empty stool next to me. "Good afternoon, Cho Yen" he said genially to the burly man. "We'll have the two Suzaku Specials, please."  
  
The big man called Cho Yen pulled his head back and let out a deep roar of laughter. "Chichiri!! It's gud ta see ya agin! I'll git dem specials fer ya ridaway." Then leaning his head back facing a room in the back, he roared, "TWO RED CHICKEN SOUPS!  
  
Something inside me snapped and I looked at Chichiri incredulously. "Red chicken?!"  
  
Chichiri grinned sheepishly trying desperately to not make scene while calming me down. "That's just the resteraunt's lingo no da." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "The red phoenix, Suzaku, is like their mascot no da! They don't disrespect you or anything."  
  
"Dere's our pet." Cho Yen pointed at a shelf behind him. There sat a cage occupied by a small red hen eating chicken feed. On the cage was a sign with large letters painted on it: Chibi Suzaku.  
  
Again, Chichiri whispered to me. "The name of this restaurant is Shokuji no Suzaku (Translated as: Meal of Suzaku). They named a restaurant after you! It's their way of commemmorating to you no da."  
  
In horror, I stared at the bird in the rickety old cage with long red tail feathers that had purposely been stuck onto its posterior end. Was this how they saw me?  
  
Genbu, Seiryuu, and Byakko all agreed that I was the short-tempered one in the group. I guess the earthquake ten years ago and the blizzard two winters back could prove that. Plus, my red hair was another excuse. Still I'm not one to explode for any little thing but when someone insults me, I take it very personal.  
  
I stood up from my stool, almost knocking it over. "Are you saying that Suzaku is nothing more than a flying red chicken with fancy feathers!?!!"  
  
"Stay calm," Chichiri muttered.  
  
But it was too late, I was fuming now and I could feel my eyes starting to glow dangerously. "I did not come here to be insulted!! I am not poultry!"  
  
Just then, a cook emerged from the back kitchen holding two red bowls; he placed them on the counter in front of Chichiri and me. "Enjoy," he said smiling merrily. I glanced down at the two bowls and saw that they were filled with a liquid and chunks of something. Something told me that was the chicken.  
  
"That does it!!" My fists started to glow red and my chi began to build up as I prepared to teach these idiots a lesson. Even though most of my powers were gone, I still had enough to send out a strong power attack.  
  
Noticing that I was about to explode with rage, Chichiri sprang up from his seat and started to push me out of the place before I could blow the everything up. "We'd better go no da. He's a little tired right now and needs a good rest."  
  
He dragged out of the place and glared at me saying that I could have revealed everything right there.  
  
"Did you see anyone suspicious in there?" he asked me, changing the subject.  
  
I peeked inside through one of the windows to see if the cloaked person was still in there. I found the table he/she had been sitting at, but it was empty. "Yes," I replied, still angry. "But whoever it was, is gone now. They were trying to hide it, but I could still tell they were watching me."  
  
Without a word, Chichiri strolled across the marketplace with me following behind. I didn't have a clue as to where we were going but he stopped at a fruit stand where an old woman was sitting in a chair and a little girl was next to her. They both smiled broadly when they saw Chichiri and the old woman insisted that he didn't have to pay but Chichiri plunked two coins into her hands anyway. After paying her and gently patting the girl on her blonde head, he led the way to a building which was even larger than the restaurant we had left. We both went in and at the counter where a young man was, Chichiri asked for a room. The monk paid him and we passed through a hall with doors lined on both sides. He stopped at the third door to the right, opened it and walked inside with me following close behind.  
  
We were now inside a small room that was very simple and not elaborately furnished. There was only a bunk bed, a small table and chair, and a few other things. I glanced at Chichiri who walked up to a window and looked out; I still hadn't gotten over that incident in the restaurant.  
  
"Are you half-witted or do mortals intentionally try to be stupid?!!?"  
  
"Now just calm down Suzaku-sama. No one meant to offend you--"  
  
"Offend me?! They insulted me!! I imagine now that there's a place somewhere in Kutou where they have a blue lizard wearing sticks on its head, stuck in a cage posing as Seiryuu!! They no longer have any respect for their guardians!"  
  
"They didn't know it was you, Suzaku-sama. To them your just a normal person, the same as everyone else. You're like one of us now."  
  
"I AM NOT ONE OF YOU!!!"  
  
Right away, I regretted saying all that when I saw Chichiri's face grow very solemn and he looked out at the lake. He was very silent as he looked at the water, in fact so quiet that I was beginning to think he was finished with the discussion. Then he spoke up again. "I'm sorry...if I would have known it would offend you, I wouldn't have brought you there." He turned to me showing that he had taken off his mask. "I'm a traveling monk. I've been everywhere in Konan, and I know these people. They honor you and I thought that taking you to that place would show that. You're very important to them."  
  
I was quiet as I reflected back on the the feeble old woman and the cheerful young girl who was just starting to lose her baby teeth. These were the people I protected. All of them were counting on me for their good fortune. I remembered the countless prayers I received everyday; they they were looking up to me for my support and protection and now here I was calling them half-witted!  
  
I looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall; it was nothing like the gold framed one in the emperor's room. Once again I stared into the unfamiliar face of the emperor, feeling more helpless then ever. There wasn't much I could do while I was like this. All I could do right now is find Nakasha and I would do my best in searching for her. I looked back at Chichiri who was still looking out the window. There was something sorrowful in his expression. "I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know what came over me. I guess all that's been happening lately is getting me stressed out."  
  
Chichiri moved away from the window, a small smile slowly appearing on his face. "I understand. You could use something to eat and you need to rest too no da."  
  
He tossed me one of the apples and amazingly, I caught it.  
  
"See? You're coordination's getting better no da."  
  
After showing me by eating himself, Chichiri taught me how to eat. It wasn't difficult and it didn't talk long for me to get the hang of it. Pretty soon, the apple was gone and I was feeling content; so was my stomach.  
  
"The tavern here will have dinner up soon no da. We can go and have some more to eat."  
  
This time, I looked out the window to see that the sun was now setting and beginning to hide behind the trees and buildings. I had spent a full day as a mortal; and even though it had been rough, it wasn't too bad. I experienced a lot of new things. It was actually kind of fun being a normal person.  
  
"How did Tyo get so powerful no da?" asked Chichiri interrupting my thoughts.  
  
I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell him but right now, it seemed better if I did. "Because he has the book of the Four Gods' Sky and Earth."  
  
If Chichiri was in utter shock, he didn't show it. "How the hell did he get that?"  
  
"Someone must have got it for him. Whoever it was must have summoned him and gave him the book. That's why we need to find Nakasha, we have to stop him and return the book to its rightful place. As long as Tyo has that book, he has more power over anyone--even Nakasha. The only thing that's holding him back from total power is that he lost a page to it."  
  
"But it's impossible! The only people who can even come near that book are those who live in the temple." He took his kasa (his hat) off and put it to the side. "It could only have been someone who is allowed to get real close to the book--close enough to snatch it." He was silent as he reflected back for a minute, then looked up at me. "I hope it wasn't a seishi."  
  
"No, if it had been I would have known."  
  
Chichiri was about to say something but was cut off when there was a sharp knocking at the door. He opened it just to find no one there.  
  
"That's strange. No one's here," he said as he bent down and picked something up. "But whoever it was, left this." He held up his hand and showed me an old scroll.  
  
It was the ancient scroll we had left back at the palace.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. The Scroll Reappears

I'm baaaaaack! Wow, this story's more popular than my other FY fic. I thought it was going to be the other way around. For all those who read before, I changed the previous chapter a bit. The villain's name was changed to Tyo. I made a mistake naming him Shishio because everyone started thinking it was the mummy-looking villain from Rurouni Kenshin. O.o *has visions of a mummy ghost floating around, terrorizing the seishi* Noooooo! My bad! It isn't him. NE ways, this story's gotten a lot better than I thought it would. Thank you readers/reviewers!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know!  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Scroll Reappears  
  
  
  
Chichiri looked down the hall to catch a glimpse of the mystery visitor, but whoever it was had already disappeared. From my spot at the window, I could clearly see the scroll and I suddenly dashed to it practically tearing the thing from Chichiri's grasp. Carefully I began to unroll it. It couldn't be the same one--how could it?--I had to be seeing things.   
  
"Who was that?" Chichiri wondered as he closed the door, biting his lip. "Nobody could have moved that fast without making some noise no da. You don't think they heard our entire conversation do you?" He looked at me, his eyes filled with worry, but when he spotted the scroll he drew back in surprise.  
  
"Th-that's the scroll we left at the palace!"  
  
"Yes. And now I know what it is!" I was so excited as I read the writing on the paper. I rushed back to the window and looked out, then pulled the blind down. "We have to be careful--no one else can see this."  
  
Chichiri sat down at the table as I pulled up a stool for myself and began to silently read the scroll again. This was it! This was definitely the scroll we had left back in the capital, but for some reason the case had been stayed behind. How did it get here? Did someone follow us all the way to Torin Ka? If so, how did they get a hold of it in the first place? I seriously doubted it was one of my seishi.  
  
My long silence was killing Chichiri and he was starting to get impatient. "What does it say no da!?"  
  
I snapped out of it and pushing all my thoughts aside, began to explain. "This scroll contains an ancient prophecy. I believe it has the whereabouts of the missing page to the Book of the Four Gods!" I exclaimed. "This was written by someone from Tsinan..." My eyes wandered down to the bottom of the scroll. "No signature. The writer wanted to stay anonymous."  
  
Chichiri peered over my shoulder to look at the paper, which when compared to the container it was in before, looked brand new. He took the scroll and peered at it more closely. "This scroll is enchanted," he stated. "I didn't really take a good look at it before, otherwise I would have noticed earlier no da."   
  
He flipped the paper over to see if there was more writing in the back but it had been left blank. "The handwriting looks strangely familiar no da."  
  
I went on hurriedly. "Because the spell that was used is very advanced, only an immortal or someone who understands this type of magic can read the scroll."  
  
"Then how come you couldn't read it before no da?"  
  
I looked at him sharply, as if the answer was obvious. "Because my powers were almost completely wiped out of course! Now that they have just started returning, the spell has no affect on me like it did before. The writer quoted an old prophecy written by a monk called Lei Hyu. Lei Hyu lived during the time when the four countries were just starting to emerge. One night he had a vision in his dreams, and he wrote it all down as one of his prophecies. It mentions that in the distant future, the four gods will be dispersed, this universe will go under a state of chaos and verything will be under the control of one dark force." I stopped paraphrasing what I had read, my voice grew low fearing what I had read. "And I bet it's Tyo he was referring to. He predicted that all this would happen...and now it's happening."  
  
Chichiri once again was trying to be honest but at the same time keep me calm. "I wouldn't be surprised no da. Lei Hyu had a sixth sense and would sometimes foresee the future." He paused for a moment then added. "But foretelling the future is a very unprecise type of magic and none of his prophecies ever came true--at least not completely."  
  
I kept reading the scroll. "The writer says in his own words that only he witnessed the theft of a scroll copy of the Four Gods' Sky and Earth. He managed to take back the last part of the scroll but never got to tell anyone where he hid it, except for one person who later found out about the theft." I frowned as I finished scanning through the last paragraph. "The problem is...it doesn't exactly say who wrote all of this or who else learned about the theft."  
  
Chichiri groaned in frustration. "Wouldn't you know who wrote it? You are a god after all."  
  
I rolled the scroll and stuffed into one of my pockets. "There are some things that even I don't know, Chichiri. Remember that. We'd better take very good care of this scroll and make sure that Tyo doesn't get a hold of it."  
  
Chichiri was tapping his staff against one of the table legs gently, deep in thought. "What's really bothering me is who left this paper here." he asked mostly to himself. "I doubt it was Tamahome-kun or any of the others."  
  
"I don't know," I said half absent-mindedly. I reflected back on the cloaked person I had seen earlier in the restaurant. Maybe he was the one who left the scroll with us--or worse...maybe he was Tyo.  
  
"How about we go get something to eat?" Chichiri suggested out of the blue. "Dinner's being served by now I'm sure."  
  
I looked at him, surprised that he could think of food at a time like this. "I am not like my miko, Chichiri."  
  
"Well, you'd better eat something or you'll waste away. Eating is something us mortals have to do no da."  
  
I knew that he was right so I followed him to the inn's bar, glad that we were not going back to that horrible restaurant named after me. We asked several different people if they had noticed anyone go into the dormitories; but it turned out that nobody had seen anything unusual.  
  
*************************  
  
The next day we woke up bright and early, just as the sun was rising--at least Chichiri did. Once again, I had to be dragged out of the bed and was forced to get ready. Grumbling to myself, I dressed up and brushed my hair while Chichiri waited for me.  
  
The monk couldn't help but laugh as he watched me. "Who'd have thought that Suzaku-sama was not a morning person?" He noticed my death glare and forced himself to stop laughing. "It's best to start early no da. We've got a long journey ahead of us no da. We need to get started on figuring out where the missing page is."  
  
He was right. The sooner we set out to find the page, the better the chance we had of finding it before Tyo. "Couldn't you have let me sleep just a little bit longer?" I complained looking away from the mirror. "That's my favorite part of being a mortal. For you it's no big deal, but for me it's one of those new and rare experiences."  
  
"I can tell it's new to you. You need to learn not to kick in your sleep no da--I must have at least three bruises on me now." Chichiri began to rub himself on his back. "Next time, I'm making sure we get a room with two beds no da."  
  
"Well, you need to learn not to make that loud raspy noise."  
  
"It's called snoring no da."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You know...it's not everyday you speak to a god no da. I have to say it feels kind of weird talking to you, but at least your in Hotohori's body--so it's not so bad no da."  
  
I turned around to face him, trying to make the harshest face I could. "Don't feel too comfortable." I warned him. "I still remember placing a death threat on you for that tree scenario. I should tell you now, that no one has ever escaped my wrath."  
  
"Okay, no da," he said still grinning cheerfully, much to my amazement. Didn't that scare him just a little? I thought back on all the stupid things I had done the previous day and came up with the truthful answer-----NO.  
  
Oh well, he'd be sorry once I was in my true form.  
  
******************  
  
We ate breakfast then went back to the stable to get our horse and leave. As we passed through the village, I gazed at a young couple by a fountain talking to eachother. They looked really happy together, as they sat side by side.  
  
"Chichiri, is that how Hotohori and Meia act when they're together?" I asked.  
  
The blue-haired monk spotted the man whispering something in the woman's ear then raised an eyebrow, obviously wondering why I had asked such an odd question. "I wouldn't know. They're always alone together and I stay out of their way. I guess...maybe."  
  
"Does she..." I paused, afraid to finish my sentence. Even though I already knew the answer, there was a buried hope deep inside of me praying it wasn't true. I forced myself to finish. "...er, you know...love him?"  
  
The monk nodded his head gravely. "Very much."  
  
"Oh." It was the answer I didn't want. I tried to hide my disappointment but from Chichiri's expression, I didn't do a very good job. He looked at me inquiringly.  
  
"Suzaku-sama, do you like Meia?"  
  
Immediately something inside me told me not to let him know the truth. I quickly lashed out at him, making it look like he had just asked a very offensive question. "No!!! Wh--at what a ridiculous question! Why would I ever have feelings like that for a mortal? I can't belive you even thought that!"  
  
I was glad that Chichiri dropped the subject right then; he obviously believed me. That must have been the biggest lie I had ever said. I was very interested in Meia, and knew it. I wanted to see her again before I returned to my true form.   
  
The long awkward silence was really getting to me, so I tried to come up with something to talk about. I was so busy brainstorming that I didn't notice Chichiri looking back behind us. "Someone's following us."  
  
"Following us?"  
  
"I noticed it just after we passed through the Hwang River. He's very quiet back there and is very good at keeping himself hidden. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been following us since we left Torin Ka no da."  
  
Casually, I turned my head just slightly so that I could see who Chichiri was talking about. At first, I couldn't see anything but trees and bushes; but then something caught my eye. Silent movement in the bushes, a flash of gray and it was gone, but I had seen enough to tell that it was a cloaked figure. Possibly the one I had seen in the restaurant. Whoever it was was moving around swiftly through the shrubbery of the forest, trying not to be noticed.  
  
"What should we do?" I asked Chichiri.  
  
"Keep on going, until we get somewhere where there's more people. If he's still following us by then, we can find out who that is someplace safe."  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry if this chapter is kind of crappy. I was rushed through it. The next chapters should be better.  
  
  
So what made me want to write this fic? What inspired me to write about Suzaku? Well...I'll tell you.  
  
Once upon a time, in southeast Georgia, I was surfing the Internet for rare pictures from Fushigi Yuugi. Somehow I came across a Suzaku shrine. Yes! A shrine to the one and only red chicken of Konan:D, Suzaku-sama. Curious about this guy, I surfed through the page looking at all the info and stuff on him. My curiosity grew when I came across the gallery and I began to look at all the nice pics. My thoughts were like: "Whoah! This guy's a hottie! He looks just as good as Hotohori!" I've always been interested in those real minor anime characters, so I was enjoying myself. Then, that was when it happened. I came across this one picture where Tamahome and Miaka are together looking all lovey dovey and happy together like they always do. I looked behind them, and saw that there was someone else there with them. It was Suzaku. There he was watching them (maybe not, but it sure looked like he was) and with something almost wistful in his eyes. Immediately something sparked inside of me and I started to think about Meet Joe Black and things like that. I asked myself, "Dfire (of course that's not my real name) what if Suzaku was lonely like that?" Waves of ideas started pouring in, thus this fic was born.  
  
I don't know how many have seen this pic that I described. Before I came to that shrine, I had never seen it before. I think its from a CD or something like that.  
  
Later!! 


	6. The False Seishi

I'm very pleased with where this story is going. This is my favorite fic to date that I have written! It's going just the way I wanted it to, and a lot of people like how I've characterized Suzaku.^^  
  
  
Chapter Six: The False Seishi  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before Chichiri and I reached Tsinan. It was a rather large county in Konan, full of visitors as well as its inhabitants. Chichiri and I looked behind us to see that in all the commotion, our cloaked follower had left.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. "Now that was close. I got really nervous back there...and I'm not sure how well I could have defended ourselves if it came down to fighting. I just hope that that wasn't Tyo."  
  
Chichiri took the reins and began to lead the horse through the crowded street, so that we could eat. He shook his head and was grinning cheerfully. "Calm down, Suzaku-sama. I think your being a tad bit too paranoid--"  
  
"Calm down?!" I said, looking at him as though he were crazy. "Chichiri, if that was Tyo following us, then we are in big trouble."  
  
Chichiri shrugged his shoulders casually. "Maybe that wasn't Tyo no da."  
  
"You can never be too sure."  
  
***************************  
  
The restaraunt we entered was much bigger than the one in Korin Ta. Of course, before going in, I studied the building's name to decipher if it had any relation to me or any one of the other gods. When I saw that it was safe, I followed Chichiri inside and sat down at an empty table close to a window. After we received our meals, Chichiri once again said that he doubted it was Tyo following us.  
  
"If it was him, he surely would have attacked head on instead of following us back there like that."  
  
I thought about what he said for a second and realized that he was right. "That's true. If it was Tyo he wouldn't have acted so secretive like that--he knows he's stronger than me right now. Maybe it was a thief or something." I noticed the subtle, yet distinguishable hint of a smile on Chichiri's face. "How can you be so happy all the time? Don't you ever worry?"  
  
"Course I do," he replied as he bit into a piece of bread. "But staying calm and looking at the bright side of things is a lot better for the nerves no da. You should try it sometime no da."  
  
"Well, being who I am is a very stressful job; you don't have much to stay calm about." I was about to shovel up rice, when I heard two familiar voices call out. "Chichiri-kun! Hotohori-sama!"  
  
Chichiri and I looked up, trying to find who was calling us, but waiters carrying dishes and numerous heads of people standing up, blocked our view. I noticed someone pushing their way towards us, her green eyes full of relief; I grinned brightly when I recognized the young woman. It was Meia.  
  
"Hotohori!" she cried out smiling. Despite the fact that I was sitting down, she flung her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me, my heart soaring. I wanted to keep her there forever--I wanted to enjoy that moment as long as I could; and even though her hug was not meant for me, I pretended that just for a moment, it was me she loved and no one else.  
  
"I was so worried," she said softly into my ear. I hugged her a little tighter, but then she pulled away from me and said sternly. "Don't ever run off like that again! I didn't know if you were kidnapped, killed, or just went out for a long walk. I was terrified wondering what could have happened to you."  
  
I looked at her closely. Were her eyes getting wet? It was something that mortals did every now and then, something I had never experienced or understood completely. I did know that it meant she was sad and I felt terrible for making her worry like that. I was the one who made her cry. I bit my lip remembering that it was Hotohori, and not me that she was crying for.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
She smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, it's alright! I'm not mad at you," she winked at Chichiri. "Just don't go around doing that often okay? I almost had a heart attack worrying about the both of you." She hugged me again, except this time more tightly. "I'm just glad you two are alright."  
  
"Hori-sama," said a voice.  
  
Tamahome was watching us, standing only a few feet away. He looked completely relieved, but at the same time a little angry (I could tell by the way he had his arms crossed). "What the hell made you and Chichiri leave the palace all of a sudden? Do you know how worried we all were? Nuriko knocked down trees in a fit and Meia here was crying hysterically. Good thing I was there to keep everyone calm."  
  
Much to my disappointment, Meila broke the embrace and raised an eyebrow at Tamahome. "What? You were so worried, that you started to eat plates again just like you did when Miaka was gone."  
  
Tamahome glared at her but decided it was best to ignore the comment. "I'm glad we found you guys," he addressed to us. "It took us forever to get here n' we were afraid we might never find you."  
  
Chichiri blinked confusedly. "How did you know we were here?"  
  
Tamahome sat down in the chair next to him, it was clear that he was worn out. "Welllll...actually we didn't know, but Chiriko did. He told us that you were going to Korin Ta, but by the time we got there you two had already left. We looked everywhere n' when we finally came to an inn, the innkeeper there told us you went down towards Tsinan."  
  
I froze when I heard that first sentence. How in the cosmos did Chiriko know where we were going? We didn't tell him anything. I glanced at Chichiri to see if he was as startled as I was and sure enough, he wore the same confused expression.  
  
Meia, who didn't notice our brief glance, lowered her eyes as if she were about to announce something distressing. "I'm afraid we've got some bad news. The scroll General Hsu, my father, found was stolen from the palace the other night--before Chiriko had a chance to start translating it."  
  
How Chichiri and I reacted then, I feared would give something away to the others; but Tamahome seemed to be expecting a reaction like this. He didn't look surprised when I dropped my chopsticks loudly on the table and Chichiri almost choked on a shrimp. Tamahome punched the monk hard in the stomach, sending the shrimp flying through the air.  
  
Chichiri splurted a bit before slapping Tamahome on the back gratefully. "Thank you! You saved my life no da."  
  
Meia went on with the story. "The funny thing is, the robber broke into the palace in broad daylight, and left without a trace. He wasn't seen by anyone. It was as if he were a ghost."  
  
Chichiri and I did not say a word. How were we going to explain to them, that the scroll had appeared at our door just last night?  
  
Finally, I broke the silence. "W-when did the scroll disappear?" I inquired.  
  
"The day you two left the palace," Meia replied. "When we asked Chiriko about it, he didn't know what we were talking about--he didn't remember the scroll at all."  
  
Tamahome stole a shrimp from Chichiri's bowl. "Guess he felt so bad about the theft, he wanted to pretend like he never even saw it before. Poor kid."  
  
My brain was exploding with questions. What was going on? What did this mean? How did Chiriko forget about something he had seen on the same day?  
  
"When did you ask Chiriko about the scroll?" I asked them.  
  
"Right after it was stolen."  
  
"When did he tell you that we went to Torin Ka?"  
  
Tamahome thought for a moment. "That was...just fifteen minutes or so before the scroll was stolen. Tasuki-kun went back there to see if you would ever come out of your room but he found it empty. We asked everyone if they saw you, and Chiriko told us you were going to Torin Ka."  
  
Chichiri eyed me. "Er, could Hori-sama and I have a minute no da?"  
  
Meia moved a bit so that I could get up from where I was sitting. She looked curiously at both of us. "Well, sure I--"  
  
Quickly, Chichiri and I moved to an isolated spot away from the tables. The monk talked to me in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"So, should we tell them?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders because I had no idea what to do. "I don't know."  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out the scroll. Was this really the same scroll? It had to be--it had the same writing, the same look; everything down to the torn edges and wrinkled folds were identical. I dropped my thoughts when I heard Chichiri begin to speak.  
  
"Suzaku-sama, you don't think Chiriko overheard us talking in the emperor's room the other day? What if he somehow figured out that we were going to Torin Ka no da? He might even know who you really are."  
  
Just the thought of that made me feel more paranoid. "That wouldn't be good." I started to fell angry at myself, angry that I was the one who had given the scroll to Chiriko. If the universe had fallen under Tyo's control, it would have been my fault. "I can't believe it! How could I have been so stupid?! I practically handed over the scroll to Tyo like a gift!"  
  
Chichiri raised a hand to quiet myself down. "Wait a minute--hold on a sec no da! Do you mean to tell me, that the little boy in the palace wasn't really Chiriko?"  
  
I nodded my head fervently. "Yes. It was Tyo disguised as Chiriko."  
  
Chichiri looked at me with a horrified expression. "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm positive it was him! Tyo can steal a person's body temporarily. If Chiriko doesn't remember the scroll, then it was Tyo in disguise that I gave it to. Tyo thought that if he would go disguised as the intelligent seishi, he could easily get a hold of the scroll himself. And you know what the worst part is? That it was *me* who handed it to him! Me--the one who's supposed to protect this country! I endangered all the countries, including my own, when I handed Tyo this scroll. He could have used it to find the last page--and then all would have been lost! It would have been all my fault! Because I was so stupid!"  
  
"It's okay--it's okay! At least we have the scroll now. Either a miracle happened, or we have a friend out there who's trying to help us no da." He glanced back to check Tamahome and Meia. "Should we tell them?"  
  
"About what happened? Just as long as you don't tell them about me."  
  
"Of course I won't tell." He said assuringly. "You can trust me like you have so far."  
  
We went back inside and were making our way back to the table, when I placed my hand on Chichiri's shoulder, holding him back.  
  
"Looks like we've got company," I muttered.  
  
Two people wearing long cloaks that covered everything from the shoulders down, and hoods over their heads, were talking to Chichiri and Meia. They had their backs towards us but I easily recognized one as the person who had followed us along the road.  
  
I spoke low to Chichiri. "It's our friend from the road."  
  
Obviously, Chichiri recognized him as well, because he slowly nodded his head and gripped his staff tighter. "I think they mean trouble. Look at Tamahome-kun and Meia-san."  
  
The two of them at the table were looking at the strangers, their faces transfixed with a mix of shock and fear. I spotted one of the cloaked duo hold up a sheet of paper. There was a sketch on it--a hand-drawn picture of Chichiri. I peered closely at the words below it, then almost shouted out when I read what they said.   
  
"Chichiri!" I hissed. "That's a picture of you! You're wanted by the imperial guards!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
To be continued...  
  
  
I think now is some time for a little action! Thanks, all of you for your reviews! Thank you very much for your support and nice comments in them. It may not seem like a big deal to you, but for me they really boost my urge to continue writing the story. I'll keep writing and you keep reading and reviewing. This is Dfire, signing out.^^ 


	7. The Sausarians

YEsssss!! I finally got this baby posted. Yeah, I know it's been awhile but I didn't quit on this story. I doubt I'll have another giant gap between updating again. I'd be crazy if I did.  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu and other peeps who aren't me. If I owned it, would I be writing fics about it? I'd make this fic into a new OAV!  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Sausaurians  
  
  
  
Something between confusion and terror were the words that best described Chichir's expression. His two slits for eyes were arched up with worry, as they transfixed on the sketch of him. "Nani?!" he wondered.  
  
I glanced back at the two visitors, trying to figure out a way to get passed them. The solution was rather simple. If they were imperial guards, then they worked for the emperor and who was the emperor now?--ME! All I had to do was talk to the men and clear things up, then I could get Chichiri off the hook and we could get out of here. But first, I had to figure out how to hide the monk.  
  
My eyes wandered down to the hat the monk was wearing around his neck and an idea popped in my head...  
  
"Chichiri, get in your kasa."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Suzakusama, I don't think--"  
  
"Just hide in it! I need to talk to these--"  
  
Chichiri didn't need further explanation. He nodded his head, then pulled the wide cone hat down over his head until his entire body completely disappeared. I picked up the hat and pulled the strap over my head to wear it over my back. Now it was time for my plan to go into action.  
  
I walked past tables and chairs as casually as possible, moving closer to the guards. I could hear the low steady murmur of the people in the building and I began to get the feeling that a hundred eyes were fixed upon me.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen," I said politely when I reached the hooded figures. "Could you--"  
  
My sentence fell short as the two imperial guards turned towards me, and I could now have a better look. They were wearing normal attire: the robes they were wearing was something royal guards wore at times; but the odd thing was, their hoods were pulled completely over their heads so that their faces were hidden. My eyes narrowed as I suddenly felt strange vibes emitting from them. Something wasn't right.  
  
Before I could do or say anything else, I thought I heard a voice. "Hotohori..."  
  
It was barely above a whisper and was so feeble and low, that it took me a moment to realize this wasn't my imagination. I turned to Tamahome, who was still sitting down at the table. His eyes were open and unblinking; and from the way his body was still but shaking slightly, I could tell he was struggling to move. Sitting across from him, Meia was in the same situation. Clearly, they were in some sort of a trance.  
  
From behind, I sensed movement from the guard closest to me. I whirled around and looked down, just in time to spot the tip of a green scaly tail swish and disappear underneath his robes. A dead terror rushed through me, as I looked into the darkness beneath the hoods. These were not really guards. They were Sausarians.  
  
Terror quickly left me and was replaced with rage. Gritting my teeth with anger, I had to force myself not to use a power attack right there in front of the diners. Besides, there was no telling if the attack might be strong enough to accidentaly hurt them too.  
  
"Realease them now." I demanded, my voice low but firm.  
  
Low hisses emitted from the two shadowy hoods in response, and I had the strangest feeling that they were laughing at me.  
  
"Sssssssorry," said the first and tallest one with a raspy voice. "But now that you're here, we need sssssssome way of making sure you'll do our bidding."  
  
"We were jussssst passsing through the city looking for you," said the one closer to me, his voice almost identical to the other's, except deeper. With a gloved hand, he lifted another paper with a sketch of Hotohori on it. "You and your massssked sseishi have given us quite some time of sssearching. We even had to make posssters, claiming that you both are criminals."  
  
My body tensed with his words. "How did you know who I am?"  
  
"Why through our leader, of courssssse," said the tall one matter-of-factly. "Our clan issss now allied with Tyo-sssama; we made a very good deal with him. He told us that you were dissssguised as the Konan emperor and that you and Chichiri had left the palace."  
  
"I can assure you, he will be very pleasssed when we bring you to him but I think he will be even more joyousssss if we returned with the ssssscroll as well."  
  
"I don't know where it is," I lied. "It was stolen from the palace--it could be anywhere." My mind raced trying to think of another solution. Demanding them was obviously not going to work, so I had to figure out another way out; but it would have to be without gaining others' attentions. This, I realized, would be near impossible.  
  
The tall Sausarian's grip on his staff tightened at my remark. "Do not lie to ussss," he warned. "our sssspies tell ussss that you received it at Torin Ka. Sssay where it isssss--and don't bother trying to hide anything."  
  
"Perhapssss this will make you lessss persssistant." And with a quick sweep of his hand, the Sausarian closest to me brought Tamahome and Meia down to their knees, the two of them began cringing in pain. Another spell. I tried dispeling it but failed.  
  
Two diners, who noticed that something was wrong, were getting up to help. But before they had even completely left their seats, the tall, hooded Sausarian lifted up a fierce-looking halberd, which he had been hiding underneath his robes, and threateningly pointed it at them.  
  
"SSTAY OUT OF THIS HUMANSSSS!--" he hissed dangerously. "--OR YOU WILL ANSSSSWER TO ME!"  
  
A dead silence swept through the restaurant, as the diners stayed still. I could sense their fear and they were bewildered of what was going on. So much for my plan of a quiet escape. I began to slowly gather up all my chi for a power attack; but right then, a new fear dawned on me. Could I do it without blowing my cover and revealing who I really was?  
  
I looked at Meia and Tamahome again. They were now starting to lose color in their faces as if being choked to death and I heard the shorter Sausaurian ask me again, "Will you come with usss quietly now?"  
  
He was the one doing all the magic, using a stronger spell this time, forcing me to do what they wanted. The bastard knew the situation I was in. Well they weren't going to get their way.  
  
Without thinking twice, I did what I had to do. Conjuring up all my powers and aiming it at the two robed figures, I released my strongest attack possible in a burst of red light. As the attack crashed into the Sausarians, I hoped that no one was close enough to get caught up in it. A large portion of the wall crumbled and disappeared as the chi made impact and the people inside were making their way out of the building, in fear that it would collapse.  
  
Just as I had predicted, the magic bind immediately vanished and Tamahome and Meia collapsed to the ground. I rushed over to Meia, who was now bent over gulping in large amounts of air. "Are you alright?" I asked with concern, gently placing my hand on her back.  
  
Meia simply nodded her head but I could see that she was unharmed. I turned to Tamahome, who was now slowly getting up to his feet but still flinching with pain. I offered him a hand and helped him up. "That---bastard," he groaned painfully, rubbing his throat. "What did he do to us?"  
  
A familiar voice spoke up, "It was magic, no da."  
  
I jumped in surprise to see Chichiri now standing right next to me. "He's a Sausarian wizard."  
  
Before I could say anything like: "Where were you on that one?" or "Finally you come out from there", I heard an eerie hissing sound from beneath the pile of rubble. I felt a light prickle develop in the back of my neck. One of them was still alive.  
  
"Nice try, but weak attacksss won't kill me."  
  
A dark-green, scaly body emerged. I heard a scream catch in Meia's throat at the sight of the hideous creature. A tall lizard was standing before us on two hind legs like a person, it's powerful arms ended in long claws, and two golden eyes along with sharp teeth gave it an extra fearsome look.  
  
Mia was trembling violently, her eyes transfixed on the monster. I thought I heard her say someone's name but I wasn't sure.   
  
Tamahome gaped at the lizard. "What the hell is that thing?!"  
  
"It's a Sausarian no da," Chichiri explained. "I've seen them before once or twice. Large lizard creatures from the midwestern area; they rarely show themselves to humans--thank goodness. Ugly creatures they are no da."  
  
The Sausarian's narrow yellow eyes glared at the monk and it's long tail flicked irritably. "I am Zerx, sorcerer of the Red Claw Circle and loyal ssssservant of the powerful Ssssausarian leader, Versssspin. I do not tolerate shrewd inssssults from humansss, monk!"  
  
"Well then, Zerx, can you handle this one? Chichiri raised one hand in the air and a ball of energy formed in his palm, emitting a strong light. The lizard screeched in pain and reared back, quickly shielding his eyes with his claws. In a flash of yellow light, he disappeared into thin air.  
  
Tamahome's eyes were large as he stared at the spot where the lizard had been. "Wh-what happened? Did you kill him?"  
  
Chichiri took his hat off my back, and placed it on his head. "No. Just got rid of him for now. A powerful sorcerer like him isn't easy to kill no da."  
  
Tamahome still had a blank look on his face, so I explained it to him. "A Sausarian's weakness is bright light...which is why they often wear hoods to protect their eyes."  
  
Letting out a deep breath, I was finally able to relax. I looked around at the now deserted restaurant, grateful that the diners as well as ourselves had survived. Only a minor light spell was needed to save us but in the midst of all my fear and anger, I had somehow forgotten that.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued......  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Just to let you know, I made up those creatures called Sausaurians. I got the name from "saurus" (some of you might know already) means "terrible lizard." Which is what the Sausaurians are, of course.  
  
*********** A little note that all of you should read********** Please!  
  
Okay! I don't know how many of you caught that earlier hint of a future lime in this story--but I was planning for one. Guess what? I started a sort of rough draft for upcoming scenes, and what was once a lime turned into a lemon. ^^;;; I think it's because I really wanted to show the internal conflicts Suzaku experiences with himself and you get to see more of his struggle between his emotions and his . You'll understand if you read it. So, it's not just because I'm a sick pervert or anything.  
  
I do respect those who are totally against reading that kind of stuff, or are too young to be reading it (and are good young peeps who listen to their parents^^). I'm thinking of maybe doing two versions of the chapter: one that contains the explicit stuff, and the other that's safe for pretty much any reader.  
  
Later!^^ Ja ne! Auf Weideresen!  
  
Don't forget to review please and let me know what you think. 


	8. What's Up with Hotohori?

~Crimson Wings~ A Tale of Suzaku   
Chapter 8: What's up with Hotohori?   
  
Disclaimer: I think you know this by now. FY is in the hands of Watase Yuu.   
  
  
That night we camped out in the forest trying to make the best out of squirrel roasted on an open fire. Our encounter with the Sasaurians had left us all weary and in need of a good night's sleep, but with two half-starved seishi and a rather disgruntled god, it would be damn near impossible.   
  
"Hey Chichiri! Make sure you get an extra big fish for me!!" Tamahome shouted as he turned the tree rodent (which could barely be considered an appetizer) over the fire. He looked back at the riverbank where a certain blue-haired monk sat holding a fishing pole, waiting patiently.   
"You know, a lot of things have been bothering me ever since I got here."   
  
Chichiri slightly turned his head around. "Like what? If it's the Sasaurian, then don't worry. He won't be bothering us for awhile no da."   
  
Seeing that it was done, Tamahome pulled the meat off the fire and began to let it cool. "That's not all that's been bothering me. Haven't you noticed that Hotohori's been acting alittle funny lately?"   
  
Chichiri quickly looked away so that his comrade wouldn't catch the surprised look on his face. "How so?"   
  
"For one thing, he hasn't looked in one mirror all day."   
  
A tiny sweatdrop appeared on Chichiri's forehead as he searched for a good answer. "Err...that's 'cause he doesn't have one, no da."   
  
Tamahome held the flask of water out for Chichiri to reach. "That's true. Actually, I'm surprised he didn't bring one with him. If there's one thing Hotohori takes pride in, it's his looks. But it's not just that; he also acts different now. I don't even know how to explain it--it's like his whole personality changed." Chuckling to himself, he said, "Almost as if he were another person, huh?"   
  
Chichiri froze with the flask barely touching his lips.   
  
************************   
As Tamahome ate and Chichiri fished, I was calmly laying back against a tree watching the sun dip low behind the horizon. I had finally taken my seishi's advice to keep calm and not worry so much; now I was really able to enjoy visiting the mortal world. I watched as the great orange sphere sunk beneath the trees of the forest, the sky in an array of pinks, orange, and purples. It was all so beautiful; I wished I didn't have to leave all this.   
  
Just then, I heard someone approaching and I turned to see Chichiri rush up holding a small cooked fish. "Suzaku-sama! We've got a small problem."   
  
My eyes hovered down to his hand. "What's that?"   
  
"A fish."   
  
He handed it to me and I studied it as if it were still alive. Mortals ate quite a variety of things, even water creatures. "Is that supposed to be my dinner? Looks more like a sardine."   
  
Chichiri was rather taken aback by my harsh words. "Well, excuse me! There's barely anything worth to catch around here no da. All fishermen have their bad days no da."   
  
"Chichiri..." He looked at me, and a smile spread across my lips. "Just playing. Thanks for the food."   
  
Contented, he moved to the riverbank and looked up at the moon, which was now starting to appear. "Tamahome is starting to suspect something."   
  
I almost choked on my food when I heard that. "Really? Are you sure?"   
  
He nodded. "Positive. He was talking about it just now. He's noticed how much you've changed. He doesn't really get it now, but someday he just might."   
  
A small lump developed in the back of my throat, making it harder for me to swallow. If Tamahome was suspecting something, then I was going to have to find the guardian spirit Nakasha as soon as possible. If I got my cover blown, then there was a bigger possibility that Tyo and his Sasaurian spies would find me again.   
  
"You love Meia don't you?" Chiciri asked out of the blue.   
  
There was a short pause. I had never really thought of that. Love was one of those human emotions that was just hard to grasp. But ever since I met Meia I had taken an interest in her. The way those vivid green eyes made my heart beat faster and with every moment I spent with her, my interest in her grew. I did, I did love her.   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
Without responding, Chichiri removed his mask and sat down upon a stump along the bank, staring down at the water. I wanted to ask him something. I was sure I knew the answer but it had been bothering me a long time now, like a panging that wouldn't go away just by ignoring it. That just made my curiosity even more. I had to know for sure.   
  
"Chichiri? Does she...love him?"   
  
The monk nodded his head. "Very much."   
  
I don't even know why I asked. It was pretty obvious that Meia cared for him. It was the way she looked me in the eyes that I could tell. Whenever she looked at me it was only "him" she saw. Not me.   
  
"Suzaku-sama..."   
  
"Hmm, yeah?"   
  
"Don't get too close to Meia-san. She'll only break your heart. Remember...she's planned to marry Hotohori, not you."   
  
A long silence followed as I stared down at my reflection in the water. Perhaps I was getting too close to her, maybe I was just postponing the inevitable. It didn't matter what I did because in the end, Hotohori would have her.   
  
"There's something about Meia you don't know," said Chichiri.   
  
"Really? Like what?"   
  
"Fifteen years ago, the shogun general claimed that he had a daughter. No one ever knew he had any children, so when he showed her to the royal court, already as a small child, people immediately raised questions of her possible origin. The shogun never explained who Meia's mother was or where she came from."   
  
"She doesn't act like most girls of her class, not at all what you'd expect from a shogun's daughter. Some say that she's not even his biological daughter, that they found her as an orphan and took her in as part of the family."   
  
I finished the rest of the fish, letting his words sink in. This was why I didn't automatically know Meia's background like I did with everyone else, she was not from Konan.   
  
I looked back at Chichiri who was now throwing pebbles into the river. "I-I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I know I sometimes act sort of..."   
  
"Rude? Bad-tempered?" he guessed.   
  
"Yeah, that's it. It's just...I guess I've just been confused living as a mortal; it can be real difficult. Like earlier today, for instance, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect you guys, and when I saw Meia frightened like that I wanted to help," I recalled the look on her face when the Sasaurian turned to her. "...but I was powerless."   
  
"That's how it is sometimes. When something happens to the ones you love, you want to save them but you feel powerless when there's nothing you can do." He looked down and I caught a glimpse of the long scar on his face where his left eye had once been. "It's a terrible feeling isn't it?"   
  
I felt terrible right now seeing him like this. For the first time since I met Chichiri personally, he was looking depressed. But I knew why. He was thinking of her. The one who he had loved; the one who unfortunately left him behind in this world not long ago.   
  
"Chichiri," I said. "She's-" I stopped before I could give away who I was referring to. Would he even care what I had to say? What did a god know about death? Maybe if I said too much, I would just make it worse for him.   
  
So instead, I just placed a friendly pat on his back and said, "Chichiri, despite what you may think, she loved you too."   
  
And with that I turned and wandered towards the trees. "I'm going for a walk. Thank you again for the dinner, Chichiri-kun. It was good." It wasn't until I was out of his sight when I realized what I said. I had just called him Chichiri-kun.   
  
Chichiri's eyes turned away from the riverview, his one eye full of mirth but a hint of sadness in it. "Your welcome, Suzaku-sama."   
  
  
  
  
*********   
Whew! That's done! I feel so bad for Chichiri-kun. :( I wanted to cry when I first saw his past. I think it's kind of obvious that he's my fav. seishi (him and Tasuki actually). Nuriko comes in second. Chiriko's third.   
  
If there's funky spelling/grammar errors, sorry bout that. Towards the end, I rushed to finish this. I've decided to shorten the next chapters from now on. It makes my updates way too long because I have much more to type plus much more of the plot to concern myself with at one time. So the next chapters should come along faster. Thank you for your support. Please keep giving me feedback. It lets me in on what you like or don't like, so this helps with my writing.   
Dfire ^^ 


	9. Shower of Blossoms

Quick note: I won't be updated my Chiriko fic until this story is over. Sorry but now that there's school, it's impossible for me to work on two fics at once. But don't worry! I will get back to work on it as soon as I'm finished with this one. Ja ne! :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this poem or Fushigi Yuugi. Watase Yuu and Robert Herrick are their rightful owners.  
  
~Crimson Wings~ A Tale of Suzaku Chapter Nine: Shower of Blossoms -------------------------  
  
The Shower of Blossoms  
  
Love in a shower of blossoms came Down, and half drown'd me with the same; The blooms that fell were white and red; But with such sweets commingled, As whether (this) I cannot tell, My sight was pleased more, or my smell; But true it was, as I roll'd there, Without a thought of hurt or fear, Love turn'd himself into a bee, And with his javelin wounded me;--- From which mishap this use I make; Where most sweets are, there lies a snake; Kisses and favours are sweet things; But those have thorns, and these have stings.  
  
Robert Herrick  
  
----------------------------  
  
I didn't pay much attention to the natural beauty around me, as I pressed on deeper into the forest. I was too concerned with my own problems as I thought back on what Chichiri had told me by the river. Meia was soon to be Hotohori's wife; she was set to becoming the empress of Konan. I was a god, an immortal with no chance to steal her heart.  
  
I let out a deep sigh and sat down, leaning against an old tree half covered with soft green moss. Why did I even bother caring for her so deeply?  
  
The question of whether I should keep my identity a secret or spill it out came up again. If I did tell Meia who I really was, how would she react? Would she still like me?   
  
"What's the long face?"  
  
I looked up into a tree to find Meia high up on a thick branch, lounging on it as if it were a bed. She had been watching me. "You look depressed." she said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I noted that she was no longer wearing her gown and had on a more simple dress instead. As if suddenly remembering something urgent, Meia quickly leaped down, neatly landing on both feet.  
  
"Sorry about that, Hotohori-san. I promise I won't do it again! I had to put something on a little more comfortable for this trip--"  
  
I looked at her blankly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She looked a little embarassed. "Well...you know. Whenever I climb a tree or wear something like this, usually you find it sort of--well you know--unlady like."  
  
I smiled to myself, remembering what Chichiri had said. Definitely not what you expected from a shogun's daughter. "No, I don't mind, Meia. You can do whatever you feel comfortable with."  
  
She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "Really?"  
  
"Of course." I smiled reassuringly and touched the ground next to me. "Come on. Sit down."  
  
Meia sat down next to me and leaned back against the tree as well. "Hotohori-sama, do you really feel lonely sometimes?"  
  
I looked at her surprised. Even though she was not addressing me, it was like a very personal question. Being a god could be a very lonely job.  
  
"Yes, sometimes."  
  
She pulled a dandelion from the grass then blew on it, scattering its many white seeds into the air. "Miaka-chan once told me that you felt lonely your whole life and because your job was so important, it kept you from being the person that you really are. You couldn't show people your true colors."  
  
I didn't say anything as I thought about it. Was that why I was enjoying the mortal life so much? Because now I could relax a bit? Because now I could just be myself? Maybe I should tell her. I should tell her the truth.  
  
Meia went on. "I can understand that. Being a shogun's daughter, you get plenty of expectations from others. It's pretty nervewrecking. Sometimes you can feel lonely because you rarely ever get to see anyone my age..." She rolled her eyes. "...always being around old men with high military ranks--it's no fun at all."  
  
I chuckled. "Is your father included in there?"  
  
She laughed out loud. "Yes, but don't tell him I said that!"  
  
I laughed again and before I realized it, she leaned in towards me and I felt her soft lips brush against my cheek.  
  
"I love you," she said softly.  
  
I looked straight into her eyes, her green pools met my now brown ones, and saw the truth in those words. All of a sudden every ounce of courage I had been gathering since the conversation started, suddenly disappeared. I wanted to respond, I desperately wanted to tell her about me and my feelings for her. I opened my mouth to say it.  
  
But I couldn't. "Are you hungry?" I asked her instead, out of the blue.  
  
"Yes, I'm starved."  
  
I got up from the stump. "I'll be right back with something."  
  
As I was out of sight, I wanted to hit my head against one of those trees. I chickened out. I was so close but I chickened out!  
  
A flash, of red caught the corner of my eye. To the side was a bush of elegant red and white wild roses in full bloom just in time for the summer. I had never actually touched a flower before.   
  
Curious, I progressed to the beautiful flowers. I could keep my identity a secret still, or I could brace myself and tell Meia the truth. Really it didn't matter which one I'd choose; either way, I could never have her.  
  
I paused for a moment when I came close to the bush. The roses were more lovely up close, their green stems were small thorns. Stooping down, I carefully plucked off what I judged to me the most beautiful, one of a deep scarlet and seemed to have just bloomed. I felt its soft petals and breathed in the sweet fragrance. I never knew flowers were something like this.   
  
Maybe with a small gift, I could spill everything. I was now very close to where I had left Meia waiting but just before I reached her, I heard her voice as if she were talking to someone.  
  
"What's wrong?" I heard her say.  
  
Then there was another voice that answered. It was Tamahome.  
  
"I'm wondering what's going on. First they run away, then those damn lizard things are asking for them... and now they're not planning on going back to the temple."  
  
"Did you ask Chichiri anything?" she asked him.  
  
"I did but even he seems to be hiding something."   
  
"Well, then ask Hotohori. Or maybe I can ask him."  
  
"I don't know about asking Hotohori, he's been acting funny lately."  
  
There was a pause and then I heard Meia say, "Yes, I've noticed too, but in a way I'm glad that he is. Maybe he just changed on his own. Sometimes that happens you know."  
  
"That's true...but still, maybe I should ask him just in case. For all we know, it could be something serious that's going on. You two do want a happy wedding, right? It's only a few days away."  
  
I had heard enough. Sullenly, I walked away, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation. The wedding was much sooner than I had thought. That meant I only had a short amount of time left to find Nakasha and get out of this body. I sat on a stump and hid my face in my hands.  
  
I was an idiot! How could I have fallen for a mortal woman? Oh the others would surely be angry with me about this one. I was just being a fool.  
  
I felt a sharp sting and I looked down at my hand which was still holding the rose. A drop of red was on my finger. Then I looked at the rose; one of the thorns must have pricked me, it's radiant crimson petals stood out as lovely as ever. I recalled something Tamahome had taught me when he was thinking about his beloved.  
  
One by one, I plucked off each of its velvet petals, reciting in my mind the words.  
  
"She loves me...  
  
she loves me not...  
  
she loves me...  
  
she loves me not..."  
  
I kept plucking until there was only one petal left.  
  
-------------------------- To be continued... 


	10. Fake

**Hello, peoples! Does anybody know the name of Chichiri's dead fiancée? I have no idea what it is and I could really use it. Enjoy the next chapter.^^  
  
  
  
~Crimson Wings~ A Tale of Suzaku  
  
Chapter Ten: Fake  
  
Disclaimer: FY does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did (excluding Miaka, of course).  
  
"Houjin!"  
  
Chichiri turned around and smiled, delighted to see the young girl standing across the river watching him.  
  
"Houjin!!" she called out again and stretched her arms out, wordlessly beckoning him to come to her.  
  
He started to run towards her, but for some reason his feet weren't taking him anywhere and she was still a far distance away from him.  
  
Suddenly, she turned around and ran off down the river, disappearing from his sight. He watched her retreating figure and could hear a cold voice from behind. It sent cold shivers down his spine as it spoke to him.  
  
"Chichiri.she's running away from you. Try and catch up with her."  
  
And the voice broke out into a harsh, cold laughter, filling his ears with its haunting tone.  
  
The vision of her now small figure slipped away and Chichiri could now feel Meia shaking his shoulder, urging him to wake up.  
  
"Chichiri! Wake up! Hotohori's gone!"  
  
*******************  
  
I wasn't sure how long it had been since I left the others behind. Trudging up a long rugged path up a mountain range, I let out a loud yawn. I didn't get much slept last night, and with all the incidents yesterday plus my urgency to find Nakasha, I forced myself to move on, barely getting an hour's rest.  
  
When I reached the very top of the mountain, I took a moment to look down amongst Konan's peaceful countryside, still asleep amongst the sunrise. I knew I wanted to stay here; I wasn't getting to lie to myself anymore. But this was not my place, and I did not belong here. I wasn't going to bother Chichiri or the others any longer. From now on, I would try to find Nakasha myself. I would do it alone.  
  
There was still no sign of Nakasha. With almost half of my powers restored, I could now speak telepathically again. I tried contacting her but failed. Trying to keep myself calm, I told myself that it might not be anything serious. Maybe she's too afraid to reply, afraid that Tyo might intercept our conversation. Or maybe there was another reason.  
  
Maybe there was something wrong.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing on my mind. Meia. She had crept into my heart and stolen it, and I was stupid enough to illusion myself with my fantasies. How could I have been so foolish?  
  
A strange burning sensation gathered in the back of my eyes and moisture began to blur my vision. I didn't know what that meant. Perhaps something had got into my eye.  
  
Pushing my thoughts aside for the moment, I decided that I would try to contact the other three gods. Kneeling down on both knees, I closed my eyes and began to concentrate on the three gods' chi. It didn't take long for them to answer my call.  
  
Seiryuu was the first to appear. In a blast of blue chi, his human form materialized before me. The dragon god was silent, as his cold blue eyes, scrutinizing, looked me up and down. "What happened to you? Is life here in the mortal realm really that troubling?"  
  
I was surprised at his words, but then again, not really. I could only imagine how I looked right then. My eyes were kind of puffy and I was feeling a bit groggy. "I didn't get much sleep last night," I almost snapped back. I was feeling a little cranky too. "I've been going crazy trying to find Nakasha!"  
  
"Sleep?" Byakko was the next one to appear, on Seiryuu's right. He watched me with his narrow dark eyes, questioningly. "You sleep, Suzaku?"  
  
"Well, yes, doesn't everybo-" I stopped myself just in time.  
  
Genbu, who was now to Seiryuu's left, still got the message. "You're not the same as we once knew, Suzaku. You've changed."  
  
I was preparing to deny what he said, but then I thought about it for a moment, and realized that he was right. Perhaps I had changed; I had been living as the emperor for several days now. I was getting used to the mortal way of life.  
  
Shrugging my shoulders and forming a smirk, I answered him, "I guess I am."  
  
Genbu nodded his head understandingly. After all, he had been a mortal at one time.  
  
Byakko lifted his eyes impatiently and sighed. "Suzaku, why did you call us here? Is there something you need from us? If it's about Nakasha, then we don-"  
  
"I know! I know!" I interrupted, and stated the exact same words I was sure Byakko was about to say to me. '"You guys don't know where she is either, it's my county and not yours-so I should be the one to find her.' I know!" I shook my head disbelievingly. "You're still the impatient one, Byakko."  
  
Byakko's lips spread into a helpless smile. "And you are still the hard headed, short-tempered one. I guess you'll never change, huh?"  
  
Seiryuu was the one to get us back to business. "Do you have the scroll?"  
  
"Yes, right here." I took the scroll and held it out so that all three of them could see. "My powers were very low for the past few days, so I didn't I find out until today," I explained to them. Looking down so that I wouldn't have to see their reactions, I said, "It's not the real scroll."  
  
I waited for remarks such as, "How could you do something so foolish?" or "And you consider yourself a divine spirit?" But to my surprise, there was a long silence before Seiryuu calmly spoke up. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"The shogun of Konan gave it to me," I answered, relieved that they weren't going to make this any harder for me. I skipped the small detail about a secret visitor giving it to us at the inn. "But it has turned out to be a fake, yet it's virtually identical to the real one! Same handwriting, same look, same everything. Someone must have tried to throw us off."  
  
"Someone with enough power to make such an exact copy," stated Byakko. "You must get the true scroll soon."  
  
"I know and I will."  
  
"You must tell him, Suzaku," said Genbu.  
  
I anxiously shook my head. Even though Genbu didn't say his name, I knew exactly who he was speaking of, and it was not the shogun. "I can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How can I tell Chichiri, that it was his dead fiancée who took the last part of the scroll?"  
  
Genbu looked out into the horizon, the large orange sun now rising above the trees. "We understand.but you must do it. If you don't find the scroll and the missing piece, then the worst is yet to come."  
  
"Tyo will have power over both realms, and everything will be destroyed. Chichiri and Meia will die along with this world."  
  
Seiryuu noticed the scared look on my face and frowned. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes.," my eyes faltered under his gaze and my sight grew blurry again. Was there water coming out of my eyes?! Despite Seiryuu's disapproving look, I wasn't going to lie about it. I was in love with Meia. ".with all my heart."  
  
Seiryuu shook his head. "You will have to forget about her, Suzaku. She is a mortal girl and you're a god. It would never work."  
  
"I know it wouldn't work," I told to him as well as myself.  
  
The dragon god spoke this time, in an even more somber tone. "In three days, you must find the scroll in its entirety and return to the immortal realm at dawn on the third day along with Nakasha. When the sun's first rays touch the land of Konan, that is when you leave."  
  
"But what about Chichiri and Meia!?"  
  
Seiryuu's voice was harsh. "Do not concern yourself with them! If you do what you're told, then they will live!"  
  
I kept my mouth shut after that. There was no arguing with Seiryuu, even Genbu and Byakko remained silent.  
  
With one last sharp glance, Seiryuu turned away from me. "Now, let us go."  
  
And in a whirl of chi, they were gone. Leaving me alone in my anguish and with a heavy heart.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Until later guys!^^ 


	11. When the Puzzle Comes Together

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all the reviews!^^ I love hearing my from my readers and it really motivates me to quickly carry on with the story. I believe this fic will be coming to an end soon. It's more than halfway done I'm sure.  
  
Ne wayz, I'd like to give a shout out to Lynn! Thanks for giving me Chichiri's fiancée's name. I had a feeling it was similar to Nuriko's sister's name. I loved showing interaction between the four gods. I plan to do it again. And once again, thanks for all the reviews. It's great to hear from you guys. Now on to the ficcy!!  
  
  
  
~Crimson Wings~ A Tale of Suzaku  
  
Chapter Eleven: When the Puzzle Comes Together  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything associated with FY. I'm just a fan.who loves to write. ^^  
  
It was all an unfinished puzzle. Nakasha, the scroll, the missing part of the scroll, the person who gave us this fake, Kouran, the one whom she told where she hid it.all the pieces were here. But how did they fit together?  
  
How would I know where Nakasha was? How would I know where the scroll was hidden?  
  
Only moments after the three gods left, it began to rain. I stood there silent, allowing the cold rain to wash over me, soaking my clothes so that it stuck to my skin. Oh well, maybe it would make things feel better.  
  
I gripped onto the fake scroll, mentally cursing Seiryuu. That bastard! We never did get along very well-but why did he have to put so much pressure on me?  
  
Three days. Three days was all I had left to find Nakasha, the entire scroll, and spend my last few moments with Meia and Chichiri. I couldn't help but smile to myself about it. Only days ago I was so desperate to leave but now that I was actually being forced to come back I dreaded returning to the immortal realm. How ironic.  
  
"Sssuch a pity isssn't it, Ssuzaku?"  
  
The scroll dropped from my hand and my breath caught in my throat when I heard the voice-it wasn't with my ears but in my mind. Someone was speaking to me telepathically. But this time, it wasn't one of the gods and it wasn't Nakasha.  
  
I turned around and my eyes locked onto a pair of ominous gold orbs. The reptilian creature stood only a few feet behind me, his long thick tail swinging lazily. My eyes narrowed in recognition as I prepared myself for any surprise attacks. I didn't realize that he could speak telepathically like that. "Zerx."  
  
The Sausarian's tongue flicked out like a snake's, his cat-like eyes gleaming. "You forgot that I can hide my chi. You can't get rid of me that easssily. I wass ordered to dessstroy you, and that's what I'll try to do until my mission isss complete."  
  
I slowly began to gather my chi preparing to use an immense attack. A warm glow was now radiating from my body. "You should have stayed where you were. Now I may have the power to kill you."  
  
The ends of Zerx's mouth curved up into what looked like a grin, but it was hard to tell since he didn't have any lips. "That'sss what you think but we'll ssee who winss. But remember, even though you are immortal.assss long assss you're in that body, I can kill you." He flung his cape to the side and stood ready to attack. "And thisss time, don't try ussing the sssame trick on me again. I can not be fooled twiccce."  
  
We stood there facing each other; a long silence hung in the air so that all I could hear was my breathing. Was I strong enough? Did I now have enough chi to kill him? I wouldn't know for sure until the end of the fight.  
  
Just then, Zerx let out a bloodcurdling roar and quickly swung his long tail towards me. I ducked just in time, as it whizzed over my head and backed away as he came right at me. He continuously lashed out with his tail but I managed to dodge him and jumped out of the way as he struck against a boulder instead, crumbling it.  
  
I jumped up onto a high ledge, and the second I saw Zerx's back towards me, I fired a power attack. But suddenly the Sasaurian lifted his arm deflecting the attack with the armor piece on his forearm. With two powerful legs, he leaped all the way up to the ledge and landed directly in front of me, his sharp-clawed hands dangerously close to my skin.  
  
Zerx bared long razor sharp fangs as he bellowed, "Die!"  
  
I tried to move away from those claws. Too late. I gasped as I felt them slash into me, ripping through my clothing and into my flesh. I clenched my teeth in pain but I stepped to the side dodging a second assault. Quickly powering up, I jammed my fist hard into his side and sent him flying into the side of a rock barricade.  
  
Before he could recover, I sent another strong power attack to finish him off. The chi made impact, exploding half of the barricade and sending debris everywhere. I waited for the dust to clear to see if my attack did its job; but when the smoke settled down, there was no sign of a body.  
  
Zerx had disappeared.  
  
I slightly panicked as I turned my head around trying to spot him. How could he dodge so quickly?  
  
"Look above you."  
  
I whirled around and looked up at a ridge just above me; I looked straight into a pair of cold golden pair of eyes. But before I could react, before I could defend myself, the giant lizard's tail smashed into me.  
  
I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. For a moment, I couldn't even breathe and I fell to the ground.  
  
I heard him laugh as he approached me.  
  
"It ssseems that the 'almighty powerful' Sssuzaku hass been defeated. Perhapsss now you know why sssso many humanss fear me. Even your friend Meia was terrified when she saw me."  
  
He gripped onto my hair and used it to painfully jerk my head up.  
  
"And do you know why, Sssuzaku?" he asked me in a quiet secretive voice, a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
He leaned in closer so that I could feel his hot breath against my ear. "I killed her sssister that day by the river."  
  
Scenes from the past flashed before me. Two men fighting. A dagger being raised. A wide river. A log crashing into a man's eye. A woman's body lying in a pool of blood. By the tombstone, a young girl crying. At that moment, all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. It all made sense now.  
  
The Sasaurian's hand was now raised, claws pointed directly towards my neck ready to finish me off. "But do you know what Zerx?" I asked him casually- then lowering my voice just as he did, "Giving me that fake scroll was a big mistake on your part, and now I know where the last piece to the scroll is."  
  
Zerx's eyes grew wide in shock. "W-wha--!?"  
  
Now that his guard was left down, I was able to break free from the lizard's grasp. With all my strength, I gave him one strong kick in the arm.  
  
There was a loud crack, and the Sasaurian cried out in pain, clutching onto his arm. I must have broken the bone.  
  
The last thing that lizard saw I'm sure, was a great ball of light flying towards him, and a flash of glowing red eyes. And then, he was silenced forever.  
  
*********  
  
"Hotohori-sama!! Is that you?!"  
  
I was sitting underneath a tree, trying to get as much shelter from the rain as possible, when I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and spotted a very familiar monk alongside a young lady coming up the hill.  
  
I had never been so glad to see them. For the first time in hours, a wide grin appeared on my face. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
Meia rushed towards me, and despite the fact that I was drenched, hugged me as if she would never let go. "Hotohori, what are you doing out here in the rain?!"  
  
I smiled helplessly and shrugged my shoulders. "I needed a good shower anyways."  
  
I examined her carefully without her noticing. It was true. Meia did look somewhat like.  
  
"Hori-sama!" Chichiri was grinning ear to ear, looking relieved as well. I took notice that he was wearing the mask and his long bangs were drooping just a bit because of the rain. "I think the question is, what are you doing here?"  
  
I opened my mouth to respond but as I raised my left arm up to greet him, I felt an excruciating pain. I gripped onto my shoulder. And instead of the cold rain, I felt something warm. Blood.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	12. Vision by the River

I know.it's been awhile. The Christmas season, the new PS2, Final Fantasy, and time with my family and friends was too much. But I'm sure the next updates will be sooner. I don't know how some writer's do it. Updating every week! That's impossible for me. Don't forget to review please.  
  
  
  
~Crimson Wings~ A Tale of Suzaku  
  
Chapter Twelve: Vision by the River  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I lay down in bed and pulled the covers farther up to my chin, trying to keep myself as warm as possible. I was grateful that Tamahome had been able to find a good inn for us to stay for a while. Sleeping on a bed with a mattress instead of the hard ground would feel a lot better.  
  
I explained everything to all three of them--that is, almost everything. I came up with a weird excuse of why I wandered off alone. I told them that I was looking for a place to stay for the night and got lost in the process. That must have lowered my I.Q. substantially in their eyes, but at least I got away with it. And I did remember to leave out the little detail of what Zerx told me.  
  
Underneath the thick blankets, I was wearing nothing but an undergarment, still shivering and a little chilled from the rain. Chichiri was somewhere getting me warm clothes to wear. He told me I would be all right as long as I kept warm.  
  
Now I was alone to contemplate on how I would spend my last few days wisely. I would have to get out of this bed soon and search for the scroll and Nakasha, then I would have to say goodbye to Chichiri. But what about Meia? How was I going to spend my last moments with her? Should I at least start by telling her the truth about me?  
  
I heard someone at the door and I turned my head slightly to see who it was. Meia had just entered the room, carrying something in her arms. As she moved towards the bed, a smile appeared on her soft features.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" she asked me. She placed a bowl of water and a rag on the small nightstand beside the bed; then without warning, pulled the bedspread almost completely off me exposing everything but my legs.  
  
My face flushed bright red. "Gaaaah!! What are you doing?!" Quickly I dove for the blankets, but her hand deterred me from grabbing them. The young woman sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes lit up with laughter. "Don't be shy, now. I've got to put these bandages on you. That cut Zerx gave you is a lot deeper than you think."  
  
I allowed her to clean the wound, wiping off the dried blood on my upper arm. For some reason, I stiffened when I felt her hands brush across my skin; my heart was pounding insistently. It was embarrassing for her to see me only half dressed. After all, this under piece I was wearing didn't cover much.  
  
The room was still as she worked with the thin pieces of cloth. Meia put a special herb to help heal the wound, then wrapped the bandages around my shoulder and my upper arm. My mind was racing as she worked. Now was a good time to tell her the truth. But before I could even open my mouth, Meia spoke first.  
  
"You know, you never told me why you and Chichiri left the palace."  
  
I hoped that she didn't notice the scared look on my face. I looked down at the bed sheets trying my best to hide it. Telling her about the scroll and Nakasha didn't seem like a good idea. "Well, we uh.had to, umm." I couldn't think of any good excuse.  
  
But she raised a hand and shook her head. "No, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's probably not my business anyway. Just be more careful, al right? And next time, tell me when you're going to run off again. Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
She nodded her head to show that she was satisfied, then resumed back to wrapping the cloth on my arm. It wasn't long before she finished and she stepped back to view it. "There, I'm done. That looks a lot better now. Is it way too tight, though?"  
  
"I'm fine..." I murmured. I leaned back against the pillow. "My shoulder still feels like it's on fire though."  
  
"You'll be alright." Her slim hand fell upon mine and she gently squeezed it. "Chichiri-san and I will take good care of you." She leaned over and placed a feathery kiss on my forehead. "I'm just glad I didn't lose you. Sasaurians are very ruthless creatures."  
  
I watched her small form, as she rose from the bed and closed the window curtains to block out the morning sunlight. She would know. They had already killed someone she loved years ago. That explained why she was so frightened when she saw Zerx. That explained why her eyes were filled with anger now.  
  
At that moment, as I sat there watching her, the words slipped out. I didn't know if the words comforted her any, I was helpless to make anything easier for her. The powers of a god were limited when it came to things like that. All I could do was tell her my feelings, and those were the only words I needed to express them.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She turned her eyes to me, a faint hint of moisture in them. "I love you too."  
  
I was surprised to see a small but definite smile on her face; there was even a sense of comfort in her expression.  
  
Those were the only words I needed.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Houjun."  
  
Chichiri blinked an eye open, and focused on a distant blurred figure standing by what appeared to be a riverbank. His or her hair was billowing in the wind, supposedly unaware of the seishi's presence. Was that who called his name?  
  
"Houjun!" The voice called again.  
  
Chichiri blinked, allowing his vision to clear up. When he focused on the figure again, he now saw that it was a woman. She was standing with her back towards him, staring out at some anonymous object.  
  
The young monk abruptly sat upright. Is that.? He strained his eye to see better but there was a hazy misty that prevented him from seeing perfectly. He moved up to his feet to approach her, but before he took one step, the woman turned around to face him.  
  
"Houjun." she breathed.  
  
Chichiri felt his heart catch in his throat. No. It couldn't be. Overcome with emotion, tears began to well up in his one good eye. It was Kouran.  
  
Chichiri waited to see if she would say something, but Kouran didn't say another word. She was silent as she stood there smiling at him, as if nothing tragic had ever happened. As if the incident by the river had never occurred; as if all in the world were perfect.  
  
Chichiri was afraid to speak or move even a muscle. He feared that one word would break this wonderful dream, that just one sudden movement would shatter all of it into pieces.  
  
But urging enough courage, he spoke. "Kouran.is it really you?"  
  
She didn't respond, that same smile on her face. With a slim finger, she turned around and pointed down towards the rushing water.  
  
Chichiri looked towards the direction she was pointing at, but saw nothing. "What are you trying to show me?"  
  
She still stood there pointing. At that one spot.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"It's time for lunch, no da. Meia-san prepared something special for us."  
  
Chichiri walked into the room, cheerful like he usually was, with a bowl in each hand. He handed me one and I stared at its contents. It was some type of soup.  
  
My stomach rumbled as I breathed in the warm aroma. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. "Smells good. What is it?" I asked him.  
  
"Red chicken soup," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
There was a pause as I watched him eating his portion, then I stared back at the bowl in my hands. I remembered that name all too well. "Sounds good too," I said. Then I began spooning it up.  
  
"It's a special recipe here in Konan, no da. Everybody loves this stuff, no da."  
  
I'm sure he wasn't kidding either. The soup was very good. I began to hastily shovel it into my mouth, not noticing that Chichiri was staring at me.  
  
"Glad you like it no da. I'm surprised you didn't throw the bowl at me. Are you ever going to tell Meia about your identity?"  
  
I spoke between mouthfuls; soup was now all around my mouth. "Don't know.I.hope soon!"  
  
Chichiri was about to comment on the bad manners, but thought better of it. "I imagine they never had to learn etiquette back in the immortal realm," he thought. He got up leaving his bowl behind, although it was still half full. "You know something?"  
  
"What?" I asked curiously, snatching his bowl before he'd notice.  
  
"I'm been thinking.as soon as all of this is over, I'm going back to my hometown. Just for a short visit."  
  
I looked up at Chichiri, surprised at his words. I spent only a few days with him, but somehow, it felt much longer than that. I learned a lot about him during this short time, more than I would have ever known as my true self. And as I watched him now how he moved towards the door, his usually humorous features now dead serious, I knew that something was wrong.  
  
I placed the bowl on the dresser. My tone grew firm. "Chichiri. We have to leave now, and we must go to your hometown first."  
  
He looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "What are you talking about? You're hurt badly, Suzaku-sama. You need some rest--you can't leave now."  
  
But I was insistent, yet my voice softened a little. "I don't have much time left, it's important that I go, and I know that it's just as important for you to be there soon. Let's leave now."  
  
"Please Chichiri-kun."  
  
That was the first time I said his name with a familiar suffix. Something in the seishi lit up, and he nodded his head understandingly. "I'll tell Meia-san and Tama-kun that we're leaving."  
  
I watched him open the door and was preparing to exit the room, and then I remembered what Genbu told me. For once, I had to admit that he was right. I had to tell Chichiri-he had to know.  
  
"Your hometown is where Kouran hid the scroll before she died," I said hurriedly.  
  
There. I said it.  
  
Chichiri froze in his tracks with his back towards me so I couldn't see his reaction. That was one thing I noticed about him; sometimes he tried so hard to hide his emotions. After a moment of extreme silence, he turned around, with barely an expression on his face and a brown eye rested on me.  
  
"What are you saying?" he said slowly. "You mean that Kouran was hiding something from me?"  
  
"Yes.she was."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: In case any of you don't remember, the part with Suzaku and the chicken soup has to do with a hilarious scene in chapter four. Later!! 


	13. The Scroll is Found

Welcome back! I'm sorry to say that this fic is getting very close to the end. ( Sheesh! I can't remember the name of Chichiri's hometown. I do remember that it had the word "dragon" somewhere in it. If anyone could please tell me, I'd appreciate it. *stomach growls* I need to go get a sandwich.  
  
Disclaimer: (Watase Yuu would have a fit if I didn't put this here.) I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters. Not even Tasuki!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe in another life, I could find you there."  
  
Offspring  
  
  
  
~Crimson Wings~ A Tale of Suzaku  
  
Chapter Thirteen: The Scroll is Found  
  
We made it, finally! And at the quick pace we traveled, it took us only a few hours to reach Chichiri's hometown. Kouran hid the scroll somewhere around here. All we had to do now was find out where.  
  
It was a beautiful town. The people who lived there had reconstructed the place to make it look exactly how it did before the flood. The way it looked now, was exactly how Chichiri remembered it. Nobody seemed to realize that one of their former neighbors had returned, or maybe it was that Chichiri was trying avoid any recognition. He was still polite as always but he avoided large crowds and didn't make direct eye contact with anyone. He merely ventured on looking at the scenery around him, nodding his head or a low friendly response whenever someone greeted him.  
  
I wasn't sure how Chichiri would take it. Being in his birthplace for the first time since the flood; it would surely bring back memories---some wonderful, others painful. Even Meia decided to stay behind and wait for us until we returned.  
  
Chichiri was silent when we reached the far side of town and approached the river. He didn't say a word. He wore no expression that could give away his thoughts. He looked focused, virtually emotionless and untouched by the familiar environment around him.  
  
  
  
But looks are deceiving.  
  
  
  
He drew close to the riverbank, and stopped at a small grave on the ridge staring at the tombstone, and tightly gripping his staff while reading the epitaph engraved on it. I took the time to gather my thoughts and think of where I should begin. Now that we were alone, I could tell Chichiri the truth about Kouran's death.  
  
"There are things you should know," I said. "I wish I'd told you earlier."  
  
Chichiri lifted his eyes, to show that he was listening.  
  
"Kouran didn't kill herself. She was murdered."  
  
"Murdered? But there was a dagger lying next to…" His voice trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. "There was evidence that Kouran did kill herself."  
  
"No, a Sasaurian killed her."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kouran was the one who took the scroll's missing piece. It was she who found it and hid it somewhere to be safe, so that Kyo nor the Sasaurians could find it. She meant to tell you everything but…" My voice trailed off. What was wrong with me? It wasn't like I had never experienced a death before. In my years, I had seen as many deaths as there are stars in the sky…I had seen more disasters and loss than there are grains of sand in the beach. Yet somehow, I was so sensitive about this. Why? "They tracked her down and when she refused to tell them anything they killed her, all before she had a chance to tell you anything."  
  
I wasn't ready for what came next. Chichiri suddenly stormed up to me, his voice harsher than normal. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
"The gods are under a strict oath of silence, we're not to tell anyone anything that is unknown to them."  
  
"I don't care about your oaths and rules—I had a right to know!"  
  
"You do, but the one link between the mortal and spiritual world is through prayer and visions in dreams. That's the only way we're allowed to communicate." I wanted to bite my lip to keep myself from saying more; it wouldn't make much difference what I said. It wouldn't make him feel any better; and although what I said was true, it wasn't the real reason. That wasn't why I didn't tell him everything before. Why? Why didn't I tell him?  
  
I wouldn't figure that one out for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry," I murmured lowly.  
  
I could feel his cold stare boring into me. I fidgeted a bit and looked away. Why was it that these silences were more unbearable than yelling? I wanted him to say or do something, anything, even punch me in the face if he was angry enough to…just not stand there with that angry look.  
  
"Suzaku, I've been wondering," he said.  
  
It was so quick how his voice grew calm again. I surprised to see that he was no longer angry. He turned to me, earnestly, and asked,  
  
"Is it possible that Kouran would try to tell me something in a dream?"  
  
*******  
  
"…she didn't say anything, just kept saying my name a few times. Then she pointed down at something."  
  
I hurried to keep up with his pace; Chichiri was moving quickly along the riverbank, looking for something. "At what?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, she just pointed…at the river. It was somewhere around here." He paused for a moment then looked to his left. "It was here."  
  
He led me downstream, to where the river was calmer. The monk rushed to a fallen log and shouted eagerly. "Here it is! This is it!"  
  
I glanced down at the half rotted wood. "She showed you a dead tree?"  
  
"No! I think there might be something underneath it, no da."  
  
I didn't bother asking any more questions. Together we rolled the log aside, and parts of it crumbled because of the years it had been lying there. Chichiri looked down at the spot it had been and was disappointed to see nothing. "Maybe it's underground?"  
  
I felt a cold shiver when I spotted the crawling mess of insects that had been hiding under the log. "Are you sure?" Carefully I checked the log for anything out of the ordinary; I hoped that whatever it was we were looking for, it would be there.  
  
I came across a small crack in the wood and when I peered very closely, I could tell that there was something stuck inside. "Hello…what's this?" I had to use my finger and a lot of my patience to pull the thing out. But when I saw Chichiri's reaction that it was well worth it. "Look, it's a key," I said.  
  
"…to her old jewelry box," Chichiri finished. He snatched the key out of my hands then rushed over to a large tree whose branches towered over the landscape and shaded a large portion of the area.  
  
I was completely clueless as to what he was doing. The monk pushed aside some ivy that had grown over part of the trunk. I peered over his shoulder, curious to see what he was doing.  
  
Etched into the tree's bark were the initials H.R. and K.N., both enclosed in a heart shape. Chichiri traced the outline of the heart then moved to its right where there was a pit.  
  
"She always hid it here in this tree," he said. He reached into the pit and pulled out a small tin box with a simple but lovely design of pink cherry blossoms. "It was a gift from a friend who bought it from a peddler. Of course, she never had much jewelry to keep in it…she kept other things that were valuable to her."  
  
"How'd you know where it was?" I wondered.  
  
Chichiri opened the lid and pulled out a beautiful, delicate red feather. "We were the only two people in the village who knew it was here. Sometimes we would leave each other secret messages…if one of us was extra busy and we couldn't see the other, you would leave a note for the other to read. Once we had an entire conversation going between notes."  
  
Holding my breath, I searched through the box. Could it be… My question was answered when I came across a slightly torn piece of paper, folded and tied with a string so that it resembled a small package. I pulled off the string and unfolded it carefully, so that it wouldn't tear even more, and checked the writing on it.  
  
I flashed the page in front of Chichiri, beaming triumphantly. "Chichiri, this is it! We found it!"  
  
He grinned broadly in response, ad his face brightened so that he looked more like the man I've known. I don't think I've seen him smile like that in days. "This is what Kouran was trying to tell me," he said.  
  
Without even thinking about it, I let out a loud yell of delight. "Yaaaah we did it! We did it!!" I regained my composure when I realized that Chichiri was staring at me. "Err…so...I guess this means our journey's almost over, eh?"  
  
Chichiri shook his head and chuckled, then he spotted a small sheet of paper on the ground. It must have fallen out when I opened the scroll. He stooped over to pick it up and read I silently to himself.  
  
Whatever it said had a dramatic effect on him. All the joy he had regained melted away into sorrow. "Kouran…" he choked. Suddenly the pain he had struggled to hold inside could no longer be contained.  
  
The paper dropped from his hands but I caught it in midair. There was a message on it, very short and sloppily written, as if the writer had been in a rush.  
  
Take care of this, Houjun.  
  
I love you.  
  
Kouran  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Don't forget to review! Until next time. :D 


	14. Windows to the Soul

***Attention readers!*** I have some good news, and some bad news, and then some more good news. The good news is that now that this story is almost over, I'll have more time to update my other fic. The bad news is, after Journey to the Oracle is over, I'm taking a break from writing. The more good news is, when my break is over, I'll write a story about Nuriko. ^^ This is the second to last chapter. I can't believe I'm almost finished with this.  
  
Crimson Wings: A Tale of Suzaku  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Windows to the Soul  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…you know.  
  
  
  
"Take these broken wings. I need your hands to come and heal me once again, so I can fly 'till the end of time." 112 and Tupac  
  
  
  
After we found the last piece to the scroll, one thing puzzled me. Whatever happened to Nakasha? Tyo was gone; that I knew. I no longer felt his presence in the mortal realm. But Nakasha never appeared. That made me start worrying.  
  
We were back, and life in the palace quickly resumed back to normal. Tamahome and Miaka cuddled wherever they went, Tasuki and Nuriko would get into scuffles, Mitsusake was busy healing them, and Chiriko often sat in a chair buried in a thick book.  
  
There was one slight change though—Chichiri wore his mask less often. Although he'd still wear it from time to time, he appeared to be less conscious about the scar.  
  
I caught him sitting down staring out absentmindedly while stirring a cup of tea, which had been there for almost ten minutes now. He had been acting this way since we left his hometown. From time to time, I would catch him staring out, as if deep in thought. "Are you going to heal it?" he asked him referring to his scar.  
  
Chichiri jumped slightly, as if he didn't realize I had been watching him. "Don't know. I've been thinking a lot about my life. All the pieces…I'm still trying to put them back together. After all of this is over, I'm thinking of leaving the palace. I'll come back after a few months or so…I just need to go somewhere alone, and get my thoughts straightened out." At last, he stopped stirring but didn't take a sip. "So what are your plans?"  
  
"I'm leaving tonight." Quickly, I left the room not wanting to face the storm that would surely come next.  
  
Still, he followed me outside into the garden. "What?! You're leaving? On such short notice? But…I'll never see you again, no da. You should've told me this before."  
  
"At least I'm telling you now."  
  
"And what about Meia-san?" he asked coldly. "What are you going to tell her? Or were you just planning to walk off without saying anything?"  
  
I turned away wanting to say something in my defense, but there was no arguing with him when he was right. It would be a big risk if I told Meia the truth. She could go through a lot of trauma, plus the other gods would be furious with me.  
  
I felt something warm trickle down my face. I brushed my hand across my cheek, and found that it was wet. "Wh--what's this?!" I stammered. "Why is there water coming out of my eyes?"  
  
Chichiri took a glance at me. "You're crying."  
  
"I'm…what?" What the heck was crying? Better yet, why was I crying?  
  
"It's what you do when you're sad," he explained, now looking more sympathetic.  
  
So it was because I'm sad. There were a lot of reasons for me to be sad. I was never going to see them again. To be honest, I had grown quite attached to this world.  
  
Then, out of the blue I told him. "I'm going to tell Meia the truth."  
  
Chichiri was pleased to hear that. "First, you need a quick practice no da. Pretend that I'm Meia-san."  
  
I looked the blue-haired man over. That would be nearly impossible. "You're joking, right?"  
  
He shook his head fervently causing his bangs to shake. "No, I can take her form, no da!"  
  
I shook my head smiling, deeming it was unnecessary. I was going to miss him. "Thanks, but I ca do this on my own. You're a real friend, Chichiri- kun."  
  
**********  
  
Later, I was knocking at Meia's door. "Come in," I heard her from inside. I opened the door and peeked in. She was sitting at a desk, busy writing something on a parchment and for a brief moment, I thought that maybe I could come back later when she wasn't preoccupied. But time was running out, and I couldn't postpone this any longer.  
  
"I'm just writing a letter to my father," she said. "Sit down, I'm almost done."  
  
I had never seen this room before, so I took the time to look around. On a table next to the bed was a vase of white roses—the same kind that I found in the woods. "What kind of flower is that?" I asked.  
  
"It's a rose. It's the same type of flowers they'll decorate the palace with tomorrow morning." She put her pen down and rose from her chair, stretching her arms. So what is it you came here for?"  
  
"To apologize."  
  
"Apologize for what?"  
  
"For lying to you. All this time—since the day I met you—when you came to the palace…I've been lying to you, to everyone." I paused because I probably wasn't making any sense. "I'm not who you think I am."  
  
She cupped my chin in her hands. "What are you trying to tell me? Is this what's been bothering you?"  
  
"Yes. Meia, I should have told you this sooner."  
  
"Hoto…"  
  
"I'm not Hotohori!" I didn't shout, but I said this unintentionally harsh and Meia backed away from me. I hated myself for that. I calmed my voice again. "I look like him, I sound like him, but I swear to you I'm not him."  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed with frustration, she looked down and shook her head. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."  
  
She was angry with me. I, for one, didn't blame her. "I'm just somebody posing as the emperor. You must believe me."  
  
She began to notice how serious I was, and I saw her expression quickly change from frustration to fear. She edged farther away from me. W-who are you?" It was obvious that she was still debating whether she should believe me or not, but that didn't matter. I would make her believe.  
  
I approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder, then gently lifted her chin. "Look at me."  
  
Gingerly, she lifted her green gaze, to search mine. They say that you can tell a lot about someone just by looking in their eyes. That is why they call them windows to the soul. Meia saw through mine that day and for the first time, she penetrated through my fake disguise.  
  
Her eyes widened and she spoke so low, I scarcely heard it. "Oh my…"  
  
I temporarily placed my hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream; if she panicked then she would catch everyone's attention. "It's alright," I said gently. "I want to show you my true form." It was an unspoken law that gods couldn't appear before a mortal unless they were summoned. But I didn't care. For once, I wanted her to see the real me.  
  
Few people had ever looked upon a god's face, nonetheless talked to them. Only mikos had ever done that. But in a flash of glowing red light, I let my disguise down and now I stood before her as the red god Suzaku.  
  
Her knees were trembling now; Meia had to sink down, while grasping onto the nearby desk to prevent herself from collapsing. She sat down in her chair and I kept my distance so as not to frighten her more.  
  
"Don't be frightened," I said. It had been awhile since I heard my own voice.  
  
"I can't…" her voice trailed off. "I can't believe it's you."  
  
I stared at her longingly. She could never be mine, only in my dreams. So I would have to take as my time as I could to see her from this perspective.  
  
"Th-this has to be a dream," she stammered.  
  
She jumped slightly when I stepped forward and my red wings folded around her, enclosing both of us into a warm embrace. Then I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and brought her close to me, never wanting to let go. I lowered my head and spoke softly to her. "Even though I'll live for eternity, I'll never forget you. I will love you forever and always."  
  
My lips met hers. It wasn't the most elegant of kisses, since I was inexperienced, but it was passionate, and all my emotions rushed through it. I tried to elicit a response from Meia; she was still afraid, but I sensed her body relaxing a bit.  
  
It was then I heard the other gods calling me, and I reluctantly pulled away from her. It was time for me to leave. The tears threatened to build up again, and I cast one last glance at her.  
  
"Farewell, Meia." And I faded away without trace, as if an illusion.  
  
For a while, the young woman stared at the spot where I had just stood. Then her eye caught a flash of red and she looked down at her feet.  
  
A soft scarlet feather lay on the floor.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well, I decided not to make this chapter a lemon. It was kind of a last minute decision. If there are a lot of complaints about this, then I'll do a lime, but I won't write a lemon cause I don't have the courage. Not till I'm 30 at least. ^^;;  
  
So, if ya wanna find out what happens to Suzaku next, check out the next chapter—which is also the last. :-( Oh yeah, R/R please. 


End file.
